Warriors: The Collection
by Snowflower3618
Summary: This collection of stories are told by StarClan cats whether OC cats or original cats. These starry warriors have chosen you to tell their tales of death. Open for requests.
1. Prologue

"Oh please tell us stories! Any kind will do!" One of the three kits before her squealed. Snowflower sighed as she sat down, neatly laying her tail on her front paws.

"Alright little ones, first tell me your names and why you're here" she meowed sadly. The silver kit that had asked the question stepped up, puffing out his chest

"My name is Stormkit! I come from ShadowClan! I'm here because…" he trailed off trying to remember why he was there. Suddenly he began to shiver violently as if the memory of what happened shook him to his core. "I died during that bad Blizzard in leaf-bare" Stormkit shivered. Snowflower licked his shoulder comfortingly and watched as a dark brown she-kit step up beside him, her green eyes shining beautifully. She would've grown up to be a beautiful queen.

"My name is Leafkit! I'm from ThunderClan!" she boasted. "I'm here because a fox snuck into our camp and raided the nursery… I jumped in front of it to protect my sister Berrykit, who is now Berrystep, Deputy of ThunderClan" Leafkit purred proudly. Snowflower dipped her head in respect of the kits bravery. The last kit to step up looked at her sadly.

"My name is Featherkit. My mother is from WindClan and my father is from RiverClan. My mother wanted me to stay in RiverClan with my father and left me in his care. But as the RiverClan was about to discover my true origins my father snuck me out of camp and took me to the gorge, That rotten fox-hearted tom pushed me to my death!" the kit spat. Snowflower licked the top of his head.

"Well if it makes you feel better Sparrowflight is destined to walk in the place with no stars for what he has done" Snowflower growled.

"Be warned, these stories are quite… gruesome" she warned the kits. The kits sat eager to hear her tales. "Now listen carefully…" Snowflower mewed, waving her tail in front of the kits to grab their attention.


	2. Snowflower

Snowflower purred against her kits. She knew she had to stop being a medicine cat. She hated not being able to have kits. She ran away from ShadowClan and moved to ThunderClan. Met a tom who welcomed her the instant she got there. Though she felt the leader of ThunderClan needed to do so. "Jaystar we have beautiful kits" she murmured to the leader who purred loudly.

"I watched you from afar at every gathering and always thought you would never be mine" he admitted to her. "Well we have four kits now. I want to name these two" she meowed, pointing her tail at the two identical silver she-cats "Featherkit and Silverkit" she purred.

Jaystar looked to the tom that looked exactly like him, pure black with a white tipped ears and a white tipped tail.

"How about Ravenkit?" he questioned as she nudged the smallest tom gently. Snowflower nodded absently as she stared at the white tom next to Ravenkit, thinking long and hard

"How about Blizzardkit?" she meowed, looking up to Jaystar.

"They're all perfect" he purred to her, licking her cheek gently as they watched their kits squirm at their mothers belly.

* * *

><p>Snowflower watched proudly as her kits got their warrior names.<p>

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blizzardheart. Starclan honors you loyalty and wisdom." Jaystar finished as the clan chanted their names

"Silverflame! Featherstream! Blizzardheart!" Snowflower chanted their names loudly and watched her mate look upon his kits with contained sadness. Ravenpaw had fallen victim to a fox in his training and everyone grieved him, for he was the light of the clan.

She padded up to her kit and licked the top of their head. "It only gets harder little ones." She purred to them. Silverflame and Featherstream were pressed close to each other shared identical looks of gratitude. They spoke at the same time, being known for their unusual closeness.

"Thank you mother" they meowed.

They walked off together, twining their tails with one and other.

"You'd think their mates" Blizzardheart purred with amusement. "Do you think Ravenpaw is watching me?" he asked suddenly. Snowflower looked to her son and stuck her muzzle to his ear fur.

"Of course he is. He's always watching" she promised.

Blizzard heart padded away and Jaystar hopped down next to her.

"Want to go hunting?" he asked, playfully flicking his tail over her ear.

"Of course" Snowflower meowed, stretching her body as she stood up. Jaystar padded ahead of her, out of the camp. Once Snowflower caught up she smelled the air for anything unusual and followed Jaystar's tail as they hunted for a spot to stay.

Suddenly the overwhelming stench of badger flooded her nose. Snowflower stopped, her ears pricked for danger. She looked to her mate who stood frozen under the badgers looming shape.

Snowflower yowled in panic and shoved Jaystar out of the way as the badgers paw slammed down, cutting into her flesh deeply. She bit back a shriek and faced the badger head on and jumped, her claws scoring down the badger belly.

The creature roared in fury and lumbered towards her, smacking her easily against a tree. Snowflower felt her bones crack on impact and lay on the ground, panting heavily as she watch Jaystar chase off the badger.

Jaystar was by her side almost instantly and sniffed all around her, checking her wounds.

"Jaystar?" she asked for him, her vision fading to black. Snowflower felt tears rush out of her eyes and looked to the sky as it started to snow. "Tell our kits I love them, and will watch over them" she murmured.

"No... Don't leave me! Please I need you here with me" he cried out.

"I love you…" she breathed out her last words as everything faded to black.

Snowflower opened her eyes and saw her old mentor waiting for her. "Welcome home Snowflower" he purred. "It was never really your destiny to be a medicine cat, but to have kits that would save the clans.

"What about ShadowClan?" Snowflower started to fret. "I left them in capable paws" he meowed waving his tail over a pool, showing a handsome tom.

"His name is Lionfur, he's a quick learner, but like all medicine cats grieve his first death still" he purred sadly.

"It was you wasn't it?" Snowflower prompted softly. Her mentor nodded and stood up. "Now I must lead you to StarClan" he meowed leading her on the starry pathway home.


	3. Featherkit

Featherkit squealed with excitement and rolled around in the snow. Two of his den-mates had just received their apprentice names and he was next in line. He trotted towards the newly formed apprentices and their mentors. "Splashpaw! Mistpaw! Will you save room for me when I become an apprentice?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course we will." Splashpaw purred to him, ruffling the fur on his head with her paw.

"Don't leave me behind" he meowed sadly as he scampered back towards the nursery. Raincloud sat looking at him in observation.

"You look so skinny little one, almost like a WindClan cat." She meowed worriedly.

"Father says I need to look more like a RiverClan cat if I want to fit in. He always says mother wouldn't want me to look like the WindClan cats. Father also says that mother died the night I was born. That she died right after she gave birth to me and my litter-mates"

Raincloud nodded sadly. "We thought all the kits had died. Sunflower would've been pleased to see her kit is alive and looking like his father." She purred softly.

Featherkit sniffed the air and ran out of the nursery. "WindClan!" he hissed furiously.

An elder lifted her head and sniffed the air lazily. "You've got a strong nose little Feather" Berrytail purred. Suddenly Sparrowflight was in front of him and shoved him back towards the nursery.

"Go back to Raincloud now. I don't want you to see this" he growled giving Featherkit another shove. Featherkit stumbled into the nursery and sat at the entrance, only letting his pale blue eyes sparkle in the shadows.

He noticed a silver she-cat that matched his small body structure and had his eyes and tilted his head in curiosity.

"What do you want Stormheart?" A tom meowed as he appeared in the clearing

"Greetings Oakstar," The smoky grey tom meowed, dipping his head in respect. "I believe RiverClan has something of ours. We want it back" Stormheart growled.

Oakstar took a step back, startled at the accusation "I have no idea what you're talking about." He meowed, confusion glinting in his eyes.

The pretty silver she-cat stepped up, dipping her head. "About six moons ago I left my only kit in the care of his father, I want him back. I want him to know how running across the moor sets you free" she meowed softly.

"Thank you for the information Silverpool. But the only kit we have now is the son of Sparrowflight and Sunflower." He meowed confidently. Anger sparked through her pale blue eyes as she glared at Sparrowflight and backed away. "I will discuss it with my clan however. And we will find out next gathering whether to give up the kit or not." Oakstar meowed evenly.

"No! We can't give up my son like that!" Sparrowflight snarled at their leader. Oakstar silenced his father with a lash of his tail.

"For now Sparrowflight and Duskstorm will escort you to your territory" Oakstar ordered. Sparrowflight begrudgingly fell into step beside Silverpool as the two RiverClan warriors led the small WindClan patrol out of their camp.

"Raincloud," Featherkit meowed quietly, turning to the blue furred queen. "Were they talking about me?" he mewled. Raincloud sighed and layed in her nest,

"I don't know little one." She mewed in confusion, breathing softly. Featherkit watched as her swollen belly rose and fell. He curled up beside her, appreciating her thick fur.

* * *

><p>A big paw prodded his side and Featherkit groaned in protest. And rolled over. The paw prodded him again. Poking his claws at his skin. Featherkit growled and sat up, ready to swat away the cat that was bothering him.<p>

The kit opened his eyes and saw his father looming over him. "Sparrowflight? He murmured sleepily.

"Come, I'm taking you to your mother." He meowed flatly, walking out of the nursery. Dread snaked through Featherkit's body as he scampered out of the nursery.

He ran into his father and muttered sadly. "I thought mother was dead" Sparrowflight looked at him and shook his head, droplets of tinted water splashing on his nose.

"Your mother resides in WindClan. Her name is Silverpool. She came for you today and I've decided it's best you be with her instead of me." He meowed briskly. Featherkit followed his father as he padded towards the entrance.

"So I'm half-clan trash?" Featherkit wailed. Sparrowflight said nothing and continued to pad through the forest. He sniffed into the air and looked at the back of his father's head. "We're heading towards the gorge. WindClan isn't this way" Featherkit pointed out.

"I know that" Sparrowflight snarled as he stopped at the gorge's edge. He spun around and clawed at his son. Featherkit squealed in terror in pain and tried to run away, but his father's hooked claws sunk into his fragile flesh and tossed him over the edge.

Featherkit's head hit a sharp stone as he landed on a furry body. He looked as much as he could and saw the body of Silverpool. "I will not let you get in my way of being leader" he heard Sparrowflight growl. Then he heard his father wail in fake terror as he howled his name into the sky.

"Great StarClan my son has fallen into the gorge!" he cried in sorrow. His words began to fade out as Featherkit's vision grew blurry.

"Curse you… Sparrow... flight" Featherkit choked out before taking his last breath.

* * *

><p>Featherkit opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he wailed loudly, cowering in fear. A starry, silver-furred she-cat appeared in front of him and purred softly.<p>

"My son we both have been wrongfully killed and StarClan welcomes us warmly." She meowed, running her tail along his spine.

Featherkit looked up to the she-cat "Silverpool?" he asked out of curiosity and Silverpool nodded.

"I'm sorry we never bonded when we were alive, but I will change that here in StarClan." She promised as she nuzzled him.

"Mother… Can we go home?" Featherkit asked sleepily, leaning into his mother's soft fur. He felt her purr rumble through her body as she led the way to StarClan.


	4. Rowanheart

**Hello dear reviewers :D This chapter was submitted by my dear reviewer Kikidusk (I hope I got it right) It was fun writing about this brave and fierce tortoiseshell she-cat. Kikidusk I hope you don't mind that I added a spark of revenge in there. I thought about it for a bit and decided that he needed to have a reason for accidently killing her. Hope you guys enjoy! And I'm still open to requests.**

* * *

><p>Rowanheart padded close to her mate as they both patrolled with Shadowfeather. The young deputy rolled her eyes at their closeness and sniffed at the borders and froze.<p>

"WindClan!" she hissed fiercely. "Stand your ground! I'll go warn Lionstar" Shadowfeather ordered as she hared off towards the camp.

Rowanheart felt her heart rate speed up and lashed her tail with excitement. "We haven't fought together in a while Kinkclaw" Rowanheart purred to her mate as the scent of WindClan got stronger.

"Not since you had kits with me" he meowed evenly as the fur along his spine began to spike. Anger stabbed at the tortoiseshell she-cat. WindClan had been invading them more and more under their new leadership of Darkstar. He was the most vicious cat she had ever met and was making the WindClan cats corrupted.

"They will pay" she heard Kinkclaw mutter as he leaped onto a sprinting cat. Rowanheart let out a battle cry and leaped into action, clawing at any WindClan cat that would come near. She faced a huge tom and snarled at the memory that flashed before her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"No! You leave him alone!" Rowanheart yowled as the black tom pinned her kit to the ground. <em>

"_Mother!" her kit squeaked out in terror, his ginger paws flashing out wildly. "Gingerkit!" Rowanheart cried, desperately trying to fight her way to knock Darkstar off her kit. _

"_This is what happens ShadowClan! When you don't listen to WindClan, we kill whoever stands in our way!" he snarled, performing the killing bite on her helpless kit._

* * *

><p>Rowanheart let out a terrorizing war cry and leaped onto the WindClan leader, fiercely dealing blows to his head, making the huge black tom drop to his side. Before she could give any more damage to him a flash of gray and black fur was on the WindClan leader.<p>

Kinkclaw snarled in Darkstar's face stood triumphantly. "You see WindClan? This is what happens when you try to steal our territory! We kill those who stand against us!" he yowled.

He dove his head to Darkstar's throat and performed the killing bite, watching one of his nine lives fade away, keeping his teeth fastened on his throat so StarClan couldn't heal him.

Rowanheart watched in horror as her mate took the WindClan leader's life agine. She bit into Kinkclaw's tail and tried to pull him off. "Kinkclaw!" she cried, muffled by the fur on his tail. Kinkclaw let go and turned on her.

"Don't get in my way!" he snarled, slashing her throat open. Rowanheart stumbled backwards and felt the blood leaving her body.

She hit the ground, making a cloud of dirt fly up into the air. "Kinkclaw…" Rowanheart gurgled out. The savage gleam faded from his eyes as he saw his mate on the ground.

Kinkclaw let out a wail as the WindClan cats retreated. "Great StarClan! What have I done?" he cried out as he buried his face in her fur.

"Kinkclaw, I can see him" Rowanheart purred contently. "Don't leave me, my love" her mate continued to cry.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been better to you" she meowed sadly pushing her last breath until there was nothing left.

* * *

><p>Rowanheart opened her eyes to a shady forest and noticed a small starry-furred kit with ginger paws.<p>

"Gingerkit?" she asked softly stretching out her neck to sniff the little kit.

"Mother!" he meowed happily. "You've come home!" Rowanheart felt the tears rush from her eyes as she pushed her muzzle into her kits fur. "C'mon I'll lead the way!" Gingerkit called happily over his shoulder as he turned to lead the way to StarClan.

"Home…" Rowanheart whispered as she padded on the starry path to StarClan.


	5. Leafkit

Leafkit squealed in mock terror as she ran from Berrykit who pretended to be a fox. "You'll never catch me! I'm the fastest warrior in ThunderClan!" Leafkit crowed.

Berrykit caught up to her, panting heavily as she flopped down. "Fine you be the fox then!" Berrykit growled. Just as Leafkit was about to respond their mother called out to them,

"Leafkit! Berrykit! Come here I have some exciting news to tell you" she meowed loudly. Berrykit lifted her head and looked towards the nursery and jumped onto her paws.

"C'mon Leafkit! Who knows what it could be!" she squealed before dashing off towards the nursery. Leafkit kneaded the ground nervously and followed more slowly than her sister.

Leafkit thought back to the time she snuck out of camp and no one caught her and fluffed out her fur. She could be getting punished now! Her mother might delay her apprentice ceremony. Leafkit almost let out a wail as she entered the nursery. She caught sight of Blizzardheart and Ambergaze pressed close together.

"You're going to be made apprentices tomorrow!" they purred together, pride shining in their eyes as they looked down on their daughters. Leafkit stood there with her jaws gaped open while Berrykit let out a yowl of victory.

"Leafkit, we can carry on like we planned! I'll be the leader of ThunderClan while you'll be my deputy." Berrykit purred. As the shock subsided, Leafkit felt the excitement leak into her veins. She gave a squeal of excitement and jumped onto Berrykit, playing with her.

"Stop that! If Jaystar sees you rolling around like that he'll think you're still too young to be an apprentice." Ambergaze scolded. Berrykit immediately jumped up and apologized while Leafkit stayed on her back purring contently.

* * *

><p>That night her and Berrykit stayed up discussing their plans, "So what we'll do is I will show all of my strength as an apprentice while you show half of yours" Berrykit droned on as Leafkit stared admiringly up at her sister.<p>

Her shining amber eyes glittered with ambition as she spoke of their future lives. Leafkit inhaled and sat up stiffly as Berrykit trailed off. A shadow loomed over the nursery and the stench of fox flowed through the nursery.

Berrykit let out a squeal of terror and leaped onto the only queen in the nursery. "Morningbreeze get up!" her sister cried in fear. Morningbreeze opened her eyes slightly and smelt the fox.

She tried to get up, but slipped clumsily back into her nest due to her swollen belly. She yowled in pain as Leafkit was face to face with the fox. The tangy scent of blood filled the air and Leafkit watched as the fox's pupils dilated at the scent.

The fox snarled and bared its disgusting yellow fangs and squeezed into the nursery. Leafkit gave a yowl of fury and leaped at the russet-furred creature, scoring her claws across its muzzle.

It stumbled back in surprise and tore a hole in the nursery entrance. The fox regained its senses and leaped over Leafkit, barreling towards her sister and the labored queen.

"Fox!" Leafkit yowled trying to wake up the clan as she leaped onto the fox's back, clawing at its flesh, distracting it from her sister. "You keep your dirty claws away from her!" Leafkit snarled as the fox started to tip, knocking the dark brown kit off of its back.

The fox spun around, its jaws snapping in her face. Leafkit stumbled back in fear as the fox stalked out of the nursery, intoxicated on her fear scent.

Leafkit let out a squeal of terror, but was cut off as the fox's jaws latched onto her throat, puncturing her life vein. The fox released its grip on her as snarls and growls sounded from behind.

Several warriors, including her parents launched themselves at the fox. The fox let out a terrified bark and ran out of the camp. Her parents and sister quickly gathered around her, frantic that she was dying.

"Mapleberry, please save our kit" Ambergaze wailed. Berrykit leaned over Leafkit's ear

"You fought well Leafstep" she purred sadly, "StarClan will welcome you warmly." She choked out.

"Thank you Berrystar" Leafkit gurgled out warmly. Leafkit's vision started to grow fuzzy until it faded to black, her sister's grief-stricken face the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p>Leafkit opened her eyes and felt soft grass under her paws. A beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes sat in the clearing and watched her thoughtfully.<p>

"You know, you weren't supposed to die tonight. Berrykit should be here instead" she mewed flatly. Before Leafkit could retort in anger she dipped her head in respect "We honor your bravery Leafkit. Berrykit will become a great warrior in your place." She meowed, her voice filled with respect.

"Will I be able to help guide her? Set her paws on the right path to achieving her dreams" Leafkit asked frantically.

The white she-cat purred softly. "Of course little one, for now we watch her grow stronger for the both of you. Protect her with the powers of StarClan" the white she-cat meowed, draping her tail over Leafkit's shoulders as they padded to StarClan.

* * *

><p>Berrystar shivered as she sat on Sunningrocks and let out a sad sigh. "Leafstep? Are you watching me?" she asked, looking at the full moon and remember her sisters adopted warrior name. The gathering would be soon and she needed to get back to the camp. "I'm sorry you died in my place, it should be you sitting here, not me" Berrystar mewed as she felt the tears slip from her eyes. "Give me a sign!" she caterwauled, "Show me that I'm doing the right thing" she cried out.<p>

The wind picked up and leaves started to dance around her in a tornado like fashion. Within the flurry of leaves she caught a glimpse of a dark-brown kit trotting up to the stars. "Thank you for your strength sister" Berrystar meowed proudly, striding back to camp with her newfound strength.


	6. Bluesky

Bluesky stretched lazily as the morning sun peaked over the camp. She heard the murmurings of the elders waking up and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, sniffing at the fish lying there. "They still smell good" she meowed quietly, picking up a fish and heading towards the elders den.

Bluesky dropped the fish at her parent's paws and purred to them. "I brought you some prey" she meowed looking at her parents.

Hollyheart dipped her head and looked to Ottersplash who did not respond at all. Hollyheart touched her tail to his flank and waited till he looked at her. She heard the other three elders behind her whispering frantically.

"Poor thing… Finally lost all his hearing" Bluesky sat up proudly and watched Ottersplash smile up at his daughter and continued to eat the fish.

Bluesky wished them well and started to back up; as she backed out of the elders den she bumped into another cat and spun around to apologize quickly.

"How are they?" Pinestep asked. Bluesky let out a sigh and looked up at her mate

"Ottersplash cannot hear anymore" Bluesky meowed softly. Her ears perked up as her kits padded out of the warriors den.

"Here come our little warriors" Pinestep purred. She watched as Redfire, Snowheart, Willowsky, and Oakclaw made their way over to their parents.

"Well I haven't assembled a dawn patrol yet… How about we go together as a family?" Pinestep asked, eyes sparkling proudly. As the six cats trekked off, they neared the border.

Bluesky sadly looked to Oakclaw who had announced a moon ago that he hated her for abandoning her kits. She protested against him, but was cut off when he mentioned every time her parents coughed or wheezed she ran in their direction, even during their warrior's ceremony.

Oakclaw sensed her looking at him and sent her a hateful glare. "Oakclaw, go check the borders please, and renew the scent lines" Pinestep ordered, oblivious to the glares their son gave her.

Bluesky sniffed the air and sneezed at the bitter coldness that leaf-bare was giving them. Willowsky gave her an amused look and continued to renew the scent lines. Bluesky noticed a 'paw watching them lazily from the ThunderClan side. He gave a wave with his tail and Bluesky dipped her head, calling out to him

"Greetings Stormpaw, how is prey running?" she asked kindly. Stormpaw stood up, stretching his skinny body and hopped off of Sunningrocks.

"Prey is running well, how's prey swimming for RiverClan?" he asked respectfully. Bluesky darted off and caught a fish and quickly returned pushing the fish to him.

"Prey is swimming well; leaf-bare has not frozen the river yet." She meowed flatly. "Give this fish to your mother for me" Bluesky meowed happily, remembering she hadn't seen her friend Kinkfur in three moons. Bluesky thought back to the night her golden-furred friend had spastically announced she was having kits with Graystreak.

"Kinkfur will be so happy to finally eat something!" Stormpaw purred, relief flooding in his eyes. Bluesky heard claws scrape the ground as Oakclaw turned his back on her and was heading towards their camp.

"Have a good day Stormpaw" Pinestep meowed, leading his patrol after Oakclaw. "You should've been a medicine cat you're so nice to everyone" Snowheart joked with her.

Bluesky chuckled with her daughter and found Oakclaw whispering to the medicine cat, both having dark looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>A hissing sound woke Bluesky from her sleep and she sat up sleepily. Oakclaw was looking directly at her, beckoning her with his tail.<p>

Bluesky stood up slowly and picked her way around the sleeping warriors. She opened her jaws in a gaping yawn and exited the warriors den. Oakclaw was sitting by a rather plump fish, flicking his tail irritably.

"What is it Oakclaw?" she meowed sleepily, irritated at her now lack of sleep. Oakclaw shifted his weight nervously

"I um, I wanted to apologize for being rude to you" he meowed stiffly. "I noticed you didn't eat tonight when there was a lack of prey. So I caught you a fish to eat as a gift of forgiveness." He meowed quietly.

Bluesky was baffled at her son's apology and looked to the fish. "Why now? Not when everyone is awake? I mean you had no problem announcing in front of every cat that you hated me" she growled suspiciously.

Oakclaw's body stiffened and he relaxed again "I let my anger get the best of me" he admitted. Bluesky smiled to her son and pressed her muzzle against his shoulder

"I forgive you. I was never mad at you, just saddened." She meowed, crouching next to the fish. She took a bite of the fish and swallowed quickly, hunger taking over her.

Bluesky took another bite and swallowed again, she looked up to her son and saw anger and betrayal shining in his eyes. "Oakcl-"she choked out. She fell to the ground, choking on the fish he had given her.

"You deserve this you filthy she-cat. I hope you rot in the Dark forest" Oakclaw hissed in her ear. Bluesky looked to the fish he had given her and saw it packed with deathberries and cried out in pain as she couldn't breathe.

As her lungs demanded air she fought her demise little by little, slowly losing the battle. Bluesky let her head drop to the ground and gave up fighting, she was dying and maybe she deserved to rot in the place with no stars.

She should've been there for her kits, even though her parents needed her more. She watched Oakclaw dispose of the fish and started dragging her body out of the camp, towards the river as her vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>Bluesky opened her eyes and looked around. There we no dead trees and the stars were twinkling in the sky. "W-where am I?" she squeaked out.<p>

A flash of golden fur overtook and pinned her to the ground. Too shocked to fight back, Bluesky stayed where she was, until a friendly purr jeered at her.

"What happened to the fighting spirit in ya Bluekit?" the she-cat teased. Bluesky pushed the furry creature off her and took a good look at her

"Kinkfur? What are you doing here?" Bluesky wailed. Kinkfur looked down sadly and sighed

"I died from starvation, I refused to eat letting the nursing queens and the elders take my share." She meowed sadly. Bluesky looked to the sky once more and back to Kinkfur

"Are we… Are we in StarClan?" Bluesky asked hesitantly. Kinkfur looked at her, shocked

"Where else would we be mouse-brain?" meowed standing up. "Let's get going shall we?" Kinkfur mewed, swishing her tail in front of Bluesky. Bluesky stayed rooted to her spot and looked to the sky.

"But I don't deserve to be in StarClan" she wailed, ignoring her friends shocked look. Suddenly a rush of wind overtook them and a motherly she-cat appeared in front of them.

"Greetings little ones." She purred softly, as if she were their mother. "My name is Moonstar. I have come to answer your wails" she meowed silkily. "Young Bluesky you never abandoned your kits as Oakclaw says. When they were sick in the medicine cat den you risked being near them the whole time, even when your parents needed you, you didn't take notice to them, you cared only for your kits. You never abandoned them." She mewed reassuringly to Bluesky.

Bluesky felt the tears rush down her face and she shook the moisture out of her fur. "Will Oakclaw be able to come to StarClan?" she meowed frantically, worried about her kit that killed her.

"When he is able to prove himself worthy he will join the ranks of StarClan" Moonstar reassured her. The big she-cat swung her head towards Kinkfur and dipped her head. "StarClan honors your sacrifices for you have come to soon little one." Moonstar explained to Bluesky's best friend.

"We have granted you both," she meowed acknowledging Bluesky, "access to your kin's dreams so you may guide them, especially little Oakclaw" Moonstar meowed. "Now we must be on our way" the starry she-cat muttered nervously.

Bluesky noticed that mist had swirled around them. Kinkfur and Bluesky followed Moonstar quickly as they padded their way into StarClan, not once looking back to see what the mist had become.


	7. Icestorm

**Hello lovely reviewers :D I hope you've been well in this fine Leaf-fall weather. This story was requested by Hollyleaf1243 and it was a lot of fun to write c: Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Icepaw watched as Stormpaw rushed into the clearing, yowling in triumph, excited for what was about to happen. She soon joined it, yowling in victory. The rest of the camp watched on with amusement.<p>

Their sister Petalpaw rolled her eyes and sat down neatly, placing her tail over her front paws. "Stop acting like kits, we're about to be made warriors" she growled. A tom pushed passed her looking back at Petalpaw.

"Don't be such a grumpy fur-ball, everyone gets excited when they're about to become warriors." He teased "Even I was excited when I become a warrior" he boasted.

Petalpaw quickly pressed her ears to her head and looked down to her paws "S-sorry Bramblestorm" she stammered, sneaking a look at the tom.

Bramblestorm purred with amusement and padded over to Icepaw. "So Icepaw would you like to go hunting with me?" he asked, hastily adding the reason to his question, "I mean to celebrate you passing your assessment"

Icepaw watched as Petalpaw stiffen at his question and quickly rebounded and jumped next to him.

"Can I come too? I mean we all passed our assessment" she meowed eagerly. Bramblestorm gave her sister a quick glare and shook his head

"No I want to hunt with only Icepaw" he growled.

Icepaw let out an mrrow of laughter. "Sure I'll go with you Bramblestorm" she meowed, flicking Petalpaw in the ear with her tail. Bramblestorm lead the way out of camp as he waved his tail nervously.

Icepaw focused on their surroundings, scenting for prey and listening to the music of the forest. Without warning she crashed into Bramblestorm, who turned around quickly, nervousness coursing through his every move.

"Icepaw? I-I know I haven't really talked to you much, and I know your sister kind of likes me" he mewed. Icepaw rolled her eyes at his expression of Petalpaw and continued to listen to the tom, watching his muscles ripple under his smooth fur as he walked a bit closer to her.

"I… I think I love you Icepaw" he stammered. Icepaw sat frozen, looking at the tom. She was baffled at his confession and looked around, making sure he was talking to her. As much as she loved Petalpaw, she knew Bramblestorm was the one.

"I… I think I love you too Bramblestorm" she meowed confidently. Icepaw shivered in anticipation. This was her future; her destiny was set out in front of her. All Icepaw had to do was taking right paw steps.

Icepaw entwined her tail with Bramblestorm as they walked back to camp, completely forgetting that they were supposed to hunt.

* * *

><p>"Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hailstar asked Icepaw.<p>

Icepaw glanced nervously to her sibling, Stormwhisker and Petalfur, and glanced back to the clan leader. "I do" she meowed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icestorm. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan" Hailstar meowed, resting his muzzle on Icestorm's head.

Icestorm respectfully licked her leader's shoulder. Icestorm was engulfed by the clan's chanting and yowled happily.

* * *

><p>Petalfur shivered in the cold night next to Stormwhisker. Icestorm was assigned to watch the entrance while Stormwhisker and Petalfur watched inside the camp.<p>

Petalfur stood up, stretching her aching limbs and did a circle motion with her tail to let Stormwhisker know that she was going to walk around the camp.

She slinked into the shadows and headed straight towards the entrance of the camp. Petalfur looked behind her and saw Stormwhisker dozing off silently as she slipped out of the camp. She saw Icestorm happily day-dreaming outside of the entrance and growled.

Petalfur leaped and pinned her sister to the ground. "I confided in you! I told you I liked Bramblestorm and you stole him away from me!" Petalfur spat at Icestorm.

"P-Petalfur, I'm sorry, I really am but I love him too" Icestorm meowed flatly. Petalfur hissed in annoyance clawed at her sister's flank.

"You will pay you fox-hearted shed-cat!" Petalfur whispered into Icestorm's ear, swiftly and gracefully performing the killing bite, just as Mapleleaf showed her in her dreams. Petalfur dragged her sister's limp body out to the river and wedged her in between two stones, and washed her fur of any scent of blood.

A wail woke Petalfur up as she quickly recognized Bramblestorm dragging Icestorm into the clearing. "She's dead!" he wailed loudly, unable to hide his emotions for her. Petalfur quickly was by his side whispering comforting words to him.

She felt excitement snake through her body as Bramblestorm leaned onto her, weeping out his sorrows to her. Petalfur continued to soothe him for the rest of the night while her and her family sat vigil.

* * *

><p>It had been moons since Icestorm's death and Petalfur and Bramblestorm were now mates, expecting kits any day now. Petalfur squeezed out of the nursery and spotted Stormwhisker, sitting alone in a dark corner. His eyes were clouded with grief as he slowly became more and more useless to the clan.<p>

Petalfur felt something tug at her heart and couldn't pin down the emotion. She felt it again as she saw her parent pad over to her brother, trying to comfort him. She felt a pain in her stomach and winced before heading back into the nursery.

The pain flooded through her entire body and she let out a yowl of pain. She crawled into her nest as Bramblestorm's head appeared in the entrance, "Petalfur, is everything alright?" he asked frantically.

Petalfur looked into Bramblestorm's amber eyes and nodded. "Get Leaftail" she meowed, holding back a yowl. Bramblestorm hared off towards the medicine cat den. Petalfur let out a yowl, not in pain but in sorrow.

The grief of Icestorm finally getting to her, the guilt was eating her alive. Leaftail padded through the entrance and pressed his paws to her belly.

"Ah, it hurts because there are four kits Petalfur" Leaftail informed her. Petalfur yowled again, screaming into the stars for forgiveness, though contempt for her sister was still there.

"Push" the order came to her, disoriented and quiet. Petalfur did as she was told, feeling something tumble out of her. "It's a she-kit" Leaftail informed, placing the wet bundle in front of her.

Petalfur began to purr and licked the kits fur the wrong way. The she-kit let out a mewl hit Petalfur on the nose, opening her shining amber eyes. Petalfur felt her body spasm and started to push again, the kit sliding out easier than the first.

"It's a tom Petalfur!" Bramblestorm meowed excitedly, nipping the sac and licking the tom's fur the wrong way. The other two kits came out quickly, the smallest one being a replica of her sister.

"I want to name this fierce she-kit Amberkit. She looks exactly like you Bramblestorm" Petalfur purred.

Bramblestorm let out a purr and looked to the tom "How about Snowkit?" he meowed, nosing the tom. Petalfur nodded and looked at the third kit, "Let's name her Willowkit" Petalfur mewed as a breeze ruffled Willowkit's silver fur.

"Icekit" Bramblestorm meowed without missing a beat to name the fourth kit.

"A-are you sure?" Petalfur asked looking at the smallest kit. Bramblestorm nodded sleepily and lick behind Petalfur's ear "Our family is beautiful" he meowed before padding out of the nursery.

Petalfur watched as Icekit squirm and open her eyes, revealing the icy blue eyes of her sister. Petalfur knew it the moment her kit opened her eyes. "Icestorm, it's you" she gasped.

* * *

><p>After the kits were born Stormwhisker came out of his trance, bonding with his little kin, especially Icekit. He became more and more useful until he returned to his warrior duties, taking on a mate in the process.<p>

Petalfur lived out her life, dying of old age and being judged before she entered StarClan. "I wish to speak to my sister" Petalfur begged before the judgment was passed.

The eldest of StarClan nodded and Icestorm padded out of the bushes, giving Petalfur a guarded expression. "Greetings sister" she meowed politely to Petalfur.

Petalfur sat down, not wanting to rush her apology she had been working on her entire life. "Icestorm I want to apologize for not following the Warrior code the moment we were made warriors. I let my jealousy get out of paw and I killed you in cold blood" Petalfur meowed sadly, catching shining amber eyes watching the she-cats from the bushes.

Pain stabbed at her heart as she realized it was her mate. Bramblestorm had died a noble death, protecting their kits with his life when ShadowClan attacked them.

Icestorm let out a sigh of relief and walked up to her, pressing her face into Petalfur's soft fur. "That's what we wanted to hear, you apologizing for breaking the warrior code. We can now welcome you into StarClan" Icestorm meowed happily.

Petalfur stood astonished as Icestorm led the way into their starry home. Petalfur looked around and saw all the starry cats dipping their heads in respect and she quickly padded after her long lost sister.


	8. Aspenpaw and Dustcloud

**Hi again! This story was requested by yet again a loyal Kikidust. Many thanks Kikidust! I love writing for you c: I'm still open to request and you can request again if you'd like. Stay fabulous!**

* * *

><p>Aspenpaw watched as his sister trained, worrying about her smallness compared to her mentor. Owlfur leaped at her, practicing her dodging skills.<p>

The small brown she-cat whisked under the larger tom and jumped on him as he landed, wrestling him to pin the tom down. Owlfur easily knocked her off and shook the dust from his fur.

"You need to work your muscles up Dustpaw, or you'll never be strong enough to defeat an enemy in battle." He pointed out, scanning her scrawny body mass.

Aspenpaw's fur began to bristle as he padded over to his sisters side. "It isn't her fault! Leaf-bare weakened her when she caught green-cough." Aspenpaw growled. Owlfur sighed and looked to Aspenpaw,

"I know little one, Leaf-bare is always tough on RiverClan" Owlfur meowed softly. "But it's New-leaf now! So we can all catch fish again" Dustpaw chimed in, not taking note to the tense situation.

Aspenpaw looked to his sister with amusement "Of course! I bet you could catch the fattest one today!" he meowed, praising her speed. Dustpaw was one of the fastest cats in RiverClan and he was proud of her.

* * *

><p>That night they lay awake in their den, listening to the wind howl across the river. "Hey Aspenpaw, do you think I'll ever get stronger?" Dustpaw suddenly asked.<p>

Aspenpaw sat up quickly and looked to his sister's small form. "Of course I do! It's just that Owlfur is the biggest tom in the whole clan" meowed exasperatingly. He heard his sister choke back her laughter and he curled himself around her, protecting her from the last cold breezes of Leaf-bare.

"Thank you Aspenpaw" Dustpaw murmured sleepily. Aspenpaw purred with content until he fell into light sleep, listening to his sister's soft breathing.

Aspenpaw was awoken by his sister's muffled squealing. He woke up right away and tried to pounce for her, but his scruff was grabbed.

"One wrong move and the little she-cat dies" a she-cat meowed coldly.

"Who are you?" Aspenpaw snarled at the intruders.

"The name's Blackie, now follow me and no one gets hurt" she meowed briskly, padding out of the apprentice den and towards the entrance. Aspenpaw scented the air and smelt the tang of blood near the entrance.

"Couldn't let the little howler get us caught could we?" Blackie chuckled darkly as they passed Morningflower's limp and dead body. They trekked for the rest of the night in the forest, heading towards Twolegplace.

* * *

><p>Aspenpaw huffed with exhaustion as he faced a BloodClan cat. He unsheathed his claws, ready to claw this cat's ear off for insulting Dustpaw's size. "Come here you filthy clan cat" the loner jeered at him.<p>

Anger surged through Aspenpaw and he growled, before leaping he heard praise from Blackie "Good work Spot, insulting can make cats thoughts jumbled up and he won't be able to think clearly." She meowed cruelly.

Aspenpaw cleared his mind and leaped at Spot, who was distracted by Blackie. It had been six moons since they were taken from RiverClan and Dustpaw had grown stronger than him, stronger than any cat he knew. It frightened him, but Aspenpaw knew she was still the loving cat he could call his sister.

Aspenpaw scored his claws down Spot's face and shredded both his ears. Spot shrieked in pain and terror and ducked, knocking Aspenpaw off of him and ran away, his tail tucked between his legs. Blackie purred silkily and mocking pressed herself against Aspenpaw.

"As reward for showing no mercy you get to visit your sister tonight." She meowed softly. Aspenpaw stepped away from the black she-cat and hissed as he headed towards where his sister was staying.

Aspenpaw entered her den where she was sleeping peacefully and poked his paw at her "Dustpaw, wake up I've come to visit you" he meowed softly.

Dustpaw stirred and opened up one eye and purred softly. Aspenpaw layed next to her, grooming her matted fur, taking notes to the scars she had gotten here. There was one going down her left eye. He silently thanked StarClan every night that she had not gone blind in that eye and continued to groom her.

Her right ear had a v shaped nick in it and her flank had several scars. Each and every one of her scars making her more beautiful. Sudden realization hit Aspenpaw like running into a wall. He was in love with Dustpaw, her soft amber eyes and the way they sparkled every time she looked at him and her sleek brown fur and white tipped tail.

Aspenpaw let out a loud purr, letting it rumble deep within his chest. "We're getting out of here tonight" he meowed determinedly.

"H-how are we going to do that?" Dustpaw asked, shocked at his sudden outburst. "Right now, we'll just run! Run all the way to RiverClan" he meowed leading her out of her den.

"It's a straight shot home sister" he meowed softly into her ear, as he spotted a tiny speck of the marsh from where they stood.

"Let's go!" Dustpaw mewed taking off with her brother hot on her heels. Aspenpaw took in the sweet scent of his sister as she gave off the fresh scent of the marsh. Suddenly another cat was on top of him pinning him down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blackie hissed at him.

"We're going home!" Dustpaw yowled, knocking the black she-cat off of Aspenpaw. Aspenpaw quickly stood up and nudged his sister along, her petite body easily pushed by his nose.

"Keep running and don't look back! I'll hold Blackie off" he promised Dustpaw. "Aspenpaw please keep running with me" Dustpaw pleaded, knowing very well what he knew. If he fended off Blackie from her he would very well die.

"Not if it doesn't insure your safety" Aspenpaw growled shoving Dustpaw away as he faced Blackie once more. Aspenpaw felt a twinge of regret in his heart as Dustpaw's scent faded away.

Blackie growled and tried to leap over Aspenpaw. "No you don't!" he snarled grabbing the she-cat's long tail, pulling her back towards him.

"Stupid tom! I'll show you how real cats fight!" she growled at him. Soon the pair was wrestling with each other, leaving scratches and bite marks everywhere.

Finally Aspenpaw had Blackie pinned down while her teeth were firmly clamped on his life vein. "She's back home" Aspenpaw gurgled out, "You will never put your claws in her ever again" he spat out, collapsing onto Blackie as he life force left him.

* * *

><p>Dustpaw finally made it out onto the marsh before collapsing with exhaustion. She began to catch her breath, trembling as RiverClan scents washed over her. She looked up weakly and saw a battle scarred Owlfur looking down at her, his jaws gaped open.<p>

"D-Dustpaw is that really you?" Owlfur asked softly. Dustpaw let out a purr as she recognized her old mentor.

"Owlfur, I'm happy to see a familiar face" she meowed. Owlfur curled up around, crying silently against her fur

"I've spent moons looking for you! Where's Aspenpaw? Littlefoot will be so happy to see her mentor" Owlfur meowed, untangling himself from Dustpaw's body.

Dustpaw let out a yowl of despair as she remembered her brother had given his life for her. "H-he died protecting me… I should've stayed with him! I should've killed that rotten she-cat…" Dustpaw hiccupped.

Owlfur nosed her to her paws and let her lean on his sturdy body for support. "I'm sorry about your lose little one. We will stand vigil for Aspenpaw; no we'll give him his warrior name! He deserves it. After all he brought you home safely into my paws" he meowed lovingly. Dustpaw was taken aback by Owlfur's sudden softness towards her, but enjoyed it while they lead her back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hawkstar asked, looking down on Dustpaw.<p>

The small brown she-cat looked around and spotted her father purring proudly and Owlfur looking on with affection. Suddenly it dawned on her. This was her home, her life. She would protect it with all she could give. Her life, was now in the paws of StarClan.

"I do!" Dustpaw meowed excitedly, her tail twitching with excitement. She heard Hawkstar chuckle softly and continued the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dustcloud. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Hawkstar finished, resting his muzzle on top of her head.

Dustcloud purred softly and licked his shoulder. After the crowd had stopped cheering Hawkstar padded into the middle of the clearing.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on Aspenpaw. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in service of his clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior! He will be known as Aspenheart" their leader finished, looking up to the twinkling stars that had appeared during the ceremony.

Dustcloud was the first to howl out his name and cried in sorrow and joy as the sun dipped behind the tree. Dustcloud quieted down and sat silently for her vigil as the rest of the clan cats padded inside the den, chatting excitedly.

Dustcloud heard the apprentice den rustling and out of instinct she waited for her brother to appear. When two new apprentices rolled out, play-fighting with each other Dustcloud looked to her paws with disappointment. She was stupid for thinking her brother would suddenly appear out of the apprentice den.

Dustcloud puffed out her fur and gave a small shiver as the apprentices scattered back into their den. Dustcloud looked up to the sky and say stars raining down towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut and scented her brother. She quickly opened her eyes and saw a faint outline of Aspenheart.

"I am always with you sister" he murmured disappearing as he appeared. Dustcloud sat up straight, ambition streaking through her. She would be a full fledged warrior, for the both of them.

* * *

><p>It had been eight moons since Dustcloud's ceremony and she lie in the medicine cat den, fighting for air. She was the smallest warrior, most prone to green cough.<p>

Owlfur lay next to her, making sure she was alright. He always gave her water and fed her.

Dustcloud silently thanked StarClan for sending Owlfur as her mate. She went into another bout of coughing, pain wrenching through her throat as she spit out liquid.

Littlefoot padded up to her, sniffing the liquid she had spat out and an expression of despair passed over her face. "Owlfur can I speak to you outside?" she asked softly. After the death of her apprentice Splashpaw, she wanted to become a medicine cat, training under Softwing.

Owlfur lifted his stiff body and followed Littlefoot. Dustcloud listened to their soft murmurings, catching a few words.

**"Black cough…. Incurable…. StarClan's paws…."**

Dustcloud started to cough again, spitting out more liquid and shivered in pain. Owlfur was back by her side and whispered what she had and that StarClan would help her heal.

Dustcloud shook her head licked behind her mate's ear "No Owlfur. It's my time to go this time. StarClan needs to claim me when I should've been claimed in Aspenpaw's place" she meowed softly, forgetting her brother was now a warrior of StarClan.

Owlfur held back a yowl of despair and cried softly into her fur. "I don't want you to go Dustcloud." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I will wait for you in StarClan my love" Dustcloud murmured into his ear as she laid her head down, closing her eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>Dustcloud opened her eyes and stood up. She was by a river that was flowing softly . She waded into the water, relishing the feel of it lapping at her fur. Dustcloud heard a <em>mrrow <em>of laughter and she looked up, instantly recognizing her brother. "Aspenpaw!" she meowed loudly, leaping out of the water and bounding of towards him.

"Aspenheart" Aspenheart corrected, pressing his muzzle against hers. "Let's go home" Aspenheart meowed, leading Dustcloud towards StarClan.


	9. Crowstar and Brightstar

**Hello reviewers! This story was requested by Candyheart13. It was fun writing this forbidden friendship c: Keep requesting! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>The clearing exploded into battle cries and yowls of rage. Two she-cats faced each other, their fur standing on end.<p>

"I will never forgive you" the golden tabby she-cat growled, her emerald green eyes sparkling with rage and sorrow.

"Brightstar I've told you multiple times before the death of Tigerstripe was an accident!" the pure black she-cat hissed, her icy blue eyes carefully guarded.

"Don't you ever say his name Crowstar, you're nothing but a murderer" Brightstar hissed. Crowstar lashed her tail in fury, unsheathing her claws

"No, you are dear Brightstar! You killed Sunblaze in cold blood and you know it" Crowstar snarled.

Both their deputies winced at their harsh words. What they said was untrue and every cat knew it. Tigerstripe had been accidently killed by Crowstar who frantically apologized to her best friend, but Brightstar wouldn't hear it. So in turn Brightstar tried to take one of Crowstar's life and Sunblaze not knowing she had more than one life jumped in front of her, taking the fatal blow for himself.

"Duskwhisker, signal the warriors" Brightstar meowed to her deputy. Duskwhisker dipped her head and fled towards the under growth, gathering WindClan's battle group.

Crowstar rested her icy glare on her deputy and snarled "What are you waiting for Frostclaw?" Frostclaw jumped at her hostile tone and stood frozen, unable to figure out what her order was. "What's the matter? Afraid of a bunch of scrawny WindClan scum?" she jeered at her brother "Or have you forgotten the debt you owe me for being mean to your future clan leader?" she spat at him.

Brightstar raised her hackles at the harsh insult and hurtled herself at Crowstar, the warrior code forgotten.

RiverClan warriors poured out of the river and bolted towards their leader, WindClan cutting them off as the clearing exploded into a battle ground. Brightstar clawed at the RiverClan leader's face, scratching at a closed eye, not blinding her.

Crowstar yowled in pain and lunged at Brightstar, swerving around the WindClan leader, jabbing her paws at Brightstar's hind legs. Crowstar watched in satisfaction as Brightstar's legs buckled and the golden tabby crashed to the ground.

Crowstar was on her in an instant, scoring her claws down Brightstar's flanks. As she thought she was winning Brightstar flipped over, her hind legs battering Crowstar's belly, spilling blood everywhere.

Crowstar yowled in pain and became dizzy with the loss of blood. Both sides were exhausted it was time to finish this useless battle. Crowstar and Brightstar lunged at the same time, their teeth meeting the life vein at the same moment. As they lay in a pool of mixed blood they stared at each other, their life flashing before their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi there!" an eager apprentice approached a shy Crowpaw, her golden fur shining in the moon light. "The name's Brightpaw! I'm from WindClan" she introduced herself. <em>

_Crowpaw glanced around nervously to make sure Frostpaw wasn't anywhere near. "My name is Crowpaw" she meowed shyly, looking into the golden tabby's green eyes. "My mother says my father had those same colored eyes" Crowpaw meowed sadly, looking down. _

"_What happened to him?" Brightpaw asked, sitting next to the shy apprentice. "Only cowards make friends with RiverClan" a tom jeered at Brightpaw. _

_Brightpaw lashed her tail and said nothing "Stupid Smokepaw, I hate him so much" Brightpaw hissed. Crowpaw let out a purr of amusement. _

"_It seems we have that in common. My older brother is mean to me too. Ever since mother said I looked exactly like my father Sharpthorn." Crowpaw explained. Brightpaw looked to the pure black she-cat with surprise _

"_I know that name, my clan says he was a hero because he fell off the gorge to save some kits" Brightpaw meowed almost guiltily._

_Crowpaw looked to Brightpaw and smiled to her, "They were WindClan kits. I don't know who they are, but I know they are entirely grateful to RiverClan. Just like my mother is grateful to Foxtail for drowning to keep her afloat till she reached land." She meowed confidently. _

_Crowpaw felt her pelt burning and noticed Brightpaw was staring at her with awe. "That was my father! Your father saved me from going over the edge by pretending to scare us away while he leaped over the gorge! I'm honored to meet the daughter of my hero" Brightpaw meowed, dipping her head in respect._

_Crowpaw let out a nervous chuckle "Same goes to you" she meowed, dipping her head. "C'mon slow slug! We're leaving" Smokepaw yowled at Brightpaw. _

_Crowpaw stretched lazily and turned to head back to her clan. "Wait!" Brightpaw whispered to her "Will you meet me back here in half a moon?" she asked nervously._

_Crowpaw thought about it for a moment and purred softly. "Of course, you're the only friend I've had and I appreciate it. I'll see you then Brightpaw" the black she-cat meowed happily._

* * *

><p><em> Brightpaw waited anxiously, hoping to StarClan that it wasn't a trap even though she was the one that had arranged the meeting. <em>

_The bushes rustled and Brightpaw jumped up, scenting Crowpaw and… fish! Crowpaw padded into the clearing and dropped the fish at her paws. "I figured you'd be hungry because I am" Crowpaw mewed shyly. _

_Brightpaw meowed her thanks and cautiously sniffed the fish. "Are you sure about this? Nobody will notice a missing fish?" Brightpaw asked, taking her first bite, savoring the many flavors it brought to her. _

_Crowpaw huffed with amusement, "Nobody will notice I'm sure of it." She purred loudly. They both finished the fish and began to share tongues, telling stories and secrets of their clans. _

"_So WindClan has tunnels everywhere? Even in other territories, like ShadowClan or ThunderClan?" Crowpaw asked. Brightpaw nodded, continuing her explanation. _

"_Even though we're not allowed to dig tunnels anymore mother says I'm a decedent of the great Woollytail. And I can show you a tunnel in your territory if you'd like." Brightpaw meowed eagerly, jumping. _

"_Are you sure?" Crowpaw asked, giving Brightpaw a sniff and purring "The scent of fish washes away all that WindClan scent, let's go!" Crowpaw purred, bounding over towards RiverClan territory. _

_Brightpaw followed her friend into enemy territory and scented around, soon finding the tunnel that lead to WindClan territory. "On nights I can't sleep I explore these tunnels so I know every crook of the tunnels. The best part about it is that you use your whiskers to see" she meowed fluffing out her fur with excitement. _

_Crowpaw looked up to the sky and gasped. "It's almost dawn! You'll never get back to WindClan before your clan wakes up." Crowpaw fretted. Brightpaw nudged her playfully _

"_Don't worry they know I play in the tunnels much to their dislike, so I'll see you at the gathering!" Brightpaw meowed her good-bye and disappeared into the tunnel._

* * *

><p><em> The two apprentices met secretly half a moon after the gathering, learning everything they could about each other and becoming the best of friends. Soon after they became warriors and introduced their loved ones to each other.<em>

_Crowflight sat with a nervous Sunpaw as she waited for Brightcloud. _

"_Crowflight who are we meeting that's so special to you?" Sunpaw asked quietly as if afraid to wake the forest. _

"_Her name is Brightcloud! She's the best she-cat in the world!" Crowflight praised her friend. The bushes rustled and Brightcloud appeared with a dark brown tabby tom, carrying two rabbits to share. "Brightcloud you shouldn't have" Crowflight meowed nervously, slipping on some snow. "It's leaf-bare and WindClan needs all the rabbits it can take" Crowflight fretted. _

_Brightcloud shook her head dropping the rabbits at her friend's paws. "We agreed we'd take turns bringing prey. And Tigerstripe helped catch these rabbits. Me and him explore the tunnels so we know where the rabbits den" she purred lovingly to her mate. _

_Crowflight felt her apprentice stiffen at the sight of Tigerstripe and she ran her tail down the small tom's spine to soothe him. "I'd like you two to meet Sunpaw. My first apprentice!" Crowflight meowed proudly._

_Brightcloud let out a loud purr and sniffed at Sunpaw. "He smells just like his mentor does" she joked to Tigerstripe. "And what would that be?" Crowflight asked, pretending to be angry. "Like fish breathe!" Brightcloud teased as she squealed and ran away from Crowflight. Tigerstripe and Sunpaw sat close together as they bonded over what fighting move was their favorite. Suddenly Tigerstripe sat up stiffly. _

"_I smell Smokestorm and Heathernose coming our way" the larger tom meowed urgently. Crowflight suddenly bounded over to Sunpaw, picking him up by the scruff and scattering to the RiverClan border and crossing over it, hiding in some bushes._

_Brightcloud quickly buried the remains of the rabbit and slid next to Tigerstripe as they began sharing tongues quickly. _

_Smokestorm and Heathernose appeared giggling with each other and stopped as they spotted Tigerstripe and Brightcloud. "O-oh! Sorry we didn't know you two would be here" Heathernose meowed apologetically. Smokestorm narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Heathernose padded back the way they came. _

"_I smell RiverClan, fresh scents too" he growled. Tigerstripe was fast to reply. _

"_We are near the RiverClan border Smokestorm. They might have passed only a little while ago." He meowed coolly, glaring at the smoky grey tom. _

_Smokestorm lashed his tail and cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well then I'll see you two back at camp then" he meowed dipping his head as he followed Heathernose's scent._

_Brightcloud gave a sigh of relief and trotted towards the RiverClan border as Crowflight emerged. "I sent Sunpaw back to camp. I should be heading back soon anyways." She meowed sadly. _

"_Crowflight since our clans are at war with each other I think we should stop meeting each other secretly" Brightcloud finally admitted. _

"_I was thinking the same thing friend." Crowflight choked out. They twined tails with each other whispering comforting words. "Best friends?" Brightcloud asked. Crowflight let out a purr and nuzzled the golden tabby. _

"_Always and forever" Crowflight answered as they parted ways for the final time._

* * *

><p><em> Crowstar faced Brightstar and sighed, "I really don't want to do this" the black she-cat whispered as she stood in front of Brightstar.<em>

"_Me neither but our clans insists that we fight. Because our prey is becoming more and more scarce" Brightstar meowed sadly. _

_Crowstar thought for a split second and lunged at Brightstar pinning her down, snarling in mock hostility. She leaned down and whispered into Brightstar's ear "One life for yours?" she asked and Brightstar nodded. _

_Pain flooded through her throat as Crowstar ripped the life out of her. She heard an enraged Tigerstripe before everything went black._

_Brightstar opened her eyes and spotted Echostar. "Young Brightstar you have lost your first life, and what you and Crowstar are doing is very dangerous, be aware of your strong anger little one" Echostar meowed before fading. _

_Brightstar opened her eyes and felt a heavy body on top of her, blood dripping from her once golden fur. She shoved the body off of her and stood up weakly, looking at Crowstar. _

_Crowstar's face was frozen in terror as she looked behind Brightstar._

_The golden tabby turned, making blood droplets splatter on the ground. She let out a hoarse wail as she spotted Tigerstripe on the ground, his throat torn open. Brightstar spun around and snarled at Crowstar "What have you done?!"_

_Crowstar stammered out an apology "I-I'm sorry, he scared me into self-defense! I didn't mean to kill him Brightstar! I swear to StarClan" _

_Brightstar hissed in fury and stalked towards her friend. "I will never forgive this murder! I will never forgive you! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Brightstar howled as she lunged for Crowstar's throat. A sudden flash of gold shielded the black she-cat and blood sprayed everywhere. _

"_Sunblaze!" Crowstar howled in horror as the dying warrior lay in front of her. "Thank you for everything Crowstar" he gurgled out, pushing out his last breath. _

_Brightstar took advantage of the moment and pinned Crowstar taking her first life. "A life for a life" Brightstar hissed jumping off of the dead Crowstar. Brightstar dragged the body of Tigerstripe towards WindClan and the rest of the patrol followed her sadly._

_Crowstar awoke with a start and noticed the empty clearing and a dead Sunblaze. "This means war!" she snarled as her clan heaved Sunblaze back to the camp._

* * *

><p>Crowstar looked to Brightstar as the blood drained out of her throat. "Brightstar I must apologize the way I have been acting these past few moons. I've been rather selfish and forgotten our friendship" she choked out.<p>

Brightstar looked sadly to her "No if only I had listened to you when you apologized. No cat would've ever been hurt. I am truly sorry for what I did to Sunblaze." Brightstar meowed apologetically. Crowstar purred softly

"I forgive you" they both said at the same time.

Crowstar let out a big purr as the two warring clans came to a still.

"Duskwhisker I don't want these two clans to fight anymore. Stop this nonsense and end our generation of bloodshed" Brightstar gave out her last order before ceasing to breath.

Crowstar let out a soft cry and looked to her brother "The same goes to you Frostclaw, forgive my behavior towards you" Crowstar meowed with her last breath.

* * *

><p>Crowstar opened her eyes and noticed she was standing next to Brightstar. "Brightstar?" she meowed timidly.<p>

She heard the golden tabby give a _mrrow _of amusement "You were always the shy one, but look who's waiting for us" Brightstar meowed, pointing her tail towards two toms.

"Sunblaze?" Crowstar breathed out as she bounded over to her long lost first apprentice.

Tigerstripe strode over to Brightstar and nuzzled her gently. "I've waited so long for you my love, I always watched your roaming spirt of your nine lives waiting for you to return to me" Tigerstripe meowed.

He and Sunblaze stood together and turned to the sky. "Now we head home" they meowed together, leading to two she-cats to StarClan.

Brightstar and Crowstar hesitated and looked at each other. "Best friends?" Crowstar asked, twining her tail with Brightstar. Brightstar looked to her best friend and purred,

"**Always and forever"**


	10. Flamewing and Mottleclaw

**Hello reviewers! This is a bit of a special chapter requested by Kikidust :D Since the cats are already in StarClan I couldn't really foretell their deaths from their eyes so I dunno it was a bit different. Still open for requests! Please tell me your cats death c:**

* * *

><p>Once she woke up in StarClan she knew everything would be ok. After watching the horror as her own medicine cat murdered her in cold blood. She would finally get to see the one cat she loved and they would become mates.<p>

The tortoiseshell she-cat got to her paws and began padding through the starry forest, looking for one cat in particular. "My name is Flamewing" she meowed to herself, remembering that some cats lost all memory due to the shock of their death. "My sister is Featherpetal and the one I love is Mottleclaw."

Flamewing spotted movement in the undergrowth and recognized the shape immediately and bent to lick the wing shaped patterns on her flanks and moved forward to greet the tom of her dreams.

Suddenly she saw her sister twining tails with Mottleclaw, purring rather loudly. Flamewing froze in horror as she watched the two cats affectionately nuzzle each other.

When Featherpetal opened her dark blue eyes she spotted her. "Flamewing! Come over here, we've become mates!" Featherpetal meowed proudly.

Flamewing wanted to wail out in sorrow, she padded over slowly, looking at her paws as she walked. Featherpetal quickly began to explain what had happened when they both joined StarClan.

"Well you see when Mottleclaw said he would wait for you in StarClan he kind of liked you, but as me and him bonded up here while you were fighting fiercely for the clan" her sister meowed nervously.

Flamewing gave a glare to the tom who was staring affectionately at Featherpetal. She couldn't pinpoint who she was madder at, Featherpetal or Mottleclaw. Flamewing gave out a hiss of annoyance and looked around to see if any StarClan cats were around.

"I'm sorry I let you down Flamewing, it's just that you're too much of a show off to me. Featherpetal on the other paw was shy when I first met her, trying to hide herself in her fluffy fur." Mottleclaw purred.

Flamewing yowled in protests and leaped at her sister, planning to kill her. "I hate you!" she cried, red mist covering her sight as anger took over her body. She scored her claws across her flank, tearing open the flesh.

Flamewing hissed with satisfaction as her paws began to stain with blood. She slashed her claws over her throat watching the blood spill out. Flamewing leaped off the limp body that heaved for breaths. She spun around and gasped in horror. In a pool of blood instead of Featherpetal lie Mottleclaw gasping for air.

"I heard you that night we bonded… The night before you died…. You don't think I heard you, but you told me that you loved me" Flamewing choked out.

Mottleclaw choked out a purr, only acknowledging his StarClan mate "Featherpetal, I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you longer…" he purred, cutting off into a gurgle. Flamewing wept beside the tom's body until it faded from the starry forest.

Featherpetal watched in horror as her mate faded away forever and glared at her sister who cried by his side, grieving for what she did. "You- you killed him" Featherpetal meowed softly, the rage leaking into her body. "You're a murderer… He protected me with his life twice now" she choked out; remember the rabid dog that had attacked her.

Featherpetal let out a yowl of rage and jumped onto her sister, rolling around as they battled each other. Soon they were rolling past dead trees and the sky was tinted red. Both cats jumped away from each other hissing and spitting with their hackles raised.

Featherpetal recognized the dead forest and noticed cats gathered around them. "He loved me first sister!" Flamewing snarled at her as she leaped on her. Featherpetal hissed and struck down her paw on her sister's jaw, suffocating her with her fluffy fur.

Flamewing battered her belly with her hand paws, claws unsheathed. Featherpetal screeched in pain and fury as she bit down on her sister's throat, rupturing the life vein.

"You deserve to die you piece of crow food" Featherpetal hissed. She watched as her sister's pelt blurred and disappeared, leaving nothing but a pool of blood. Featherpetal chuckled darkly as she turned to the cats surrounding her.

They looked at her with suspicious look in their eyes and they purred silkily. "Welcome to Dark Forest Featherpetal" They meowed as they turned away and disappeared into the heavily misted forest. Featherpetal began to chuckle evilly and repeated the words with glee

"**Welcome to Dark Forest Featherpetal."**


	11. Stormkit

Stormkit puffed out his fur as he stepped onto the snow "Mother! What is this white stuff? Did ThunderClan do this to us?" the little sliver tom squeaked to his mother.

The queen stepped out of the nursery and squinted her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "No Stormkit, this is called snow, it comes every so often during Leaf-bare" his mother pointed out.

"Moondust, how is Silverkit doing?" a tortoiseshell tom asked, padding past Stormkit. "She keeps coughing Spottedpelt. I think I'm going to have to move her to your den." Moondust fretted as she disappeared back into the nursery.

Stormkit followed her closely and peered over at Silverkit, whose breathing was ragged breaths. "Go away" Moondust hissed at him, shooing him away roughly.

Stormkit felt hurt by her attentiveness to Silverkit instead of him. He lifted up his muzzle to the pale morning sky and watched as fluffy grey clouds rolled towards ShadowClan. Stormkit heard the thrumming of paws coming towards him as an apprentice crashed into him.

Stormkit yelped loudly in fear as his paw began to throb with pain. "Moondust!" he wailed as he limped back towards the nursery. Moondust seemingly not hearing his wail of pain didn't look at him or acknowledge him as she watched over Silverkit.

Stormkit let out a pitiful mewl and was grabbed by the scruff and hauled out of the den. His father began to sniff him over and lifted his hurt forepaw. "Brackenflame, what's in my paw" he squeaked in terror.

His father let out a huff of relief and shoved his muzzle under his son and lifted him on his back. "You stepped on a rather big thorn Stormkit. Let me take you to Cherrynose since Spottedpelt is busy with your mouse-brained mother" he growled in response.

Stormkit was happy to be off his hurt paw as Brackenflame led him to the medicine cat den. Cherrynose sat in the den sorting out herbs as she hummed quietly to herself.

"Cherrynose? Stormkit stepped on a thorn; I didn't want to pull it out without permission from an experienced medicine cat" Brackenflame admitted, acting a bit fidgety around Cherrynose.

Cherrynose looked up, her beautiful, bright green glowing with affection. "Of course Brackenflame." She purred softly as Brackenflame slid Stormkit off his back.

Stormkit rolled on to his side and lifted his paw with the thorn in it.

"This is going to hurt just for a little bit" the pretty ginger she-cat meowed to Stormkit.

Stormkit nodded his head softly and braced as Cherrynose latched her teeth on to the thorn. Cherrynose yanked her head back and pulled the thorn out as Stormkit squealed in pain. Brackenflame licked his kit briskly soothing his son's pain.

"Now I'm going to put Marigold into the wound so your paw won't kit infected" shed meowed before chewing up the marigold leaves. Stormkit lifted his paw again and Cherrynose began to lick the poultice into the spot where the thorn had been.

Stormkit sighed with relief as the pain ebbed away, but not completely. "Stay off that paw for a little while, if you want Brackenflame he can stay in here since the nursery is crowded. It's not fair to Stormkit for his mother to ignore him like this" she meowed.

"Thank you so much Cherrynose" Brackenflame meowed as Blackstar called out his name. "I have to get back to deputy duties, take care of him for me" Brackenflame meowed as he backed out of the shaded den.

"Are you tired little one?" Cherrynose asked softly. Stormkit gaped his jaws in response and layed his head down. Cherrynose curled around him just like his mother used to do before Silverkit got sick a couple moons ago. Stormkit let out a content sigh as he fell asleep, engulfed in the sweet scent of Cherrynose.

* * *

><p>Stormkit played underneath the medicine cat as she explored the forest searching for herbs. "Stormkit stop that!" she scolded lightly "It's tickling me" she purred.<p>

"Sorry Cherrynose! It's just the first time I've been out of the camp" Stormkit squeaked as he opened his mouth and inhaled. The scent of mouse flooded into his mouth and he snuck off while Cherrynose was digging for yarrow roots. He felt the wind blowing in his face and trekked through the snow, becoming downwind of the mouse.

Stormkit heard its soft scuffling on the ground and spotted its light brown fur as it searched for something to eat. He waggled his rear and pounced onto his prey and killed it quickly, remembering to thank StarClan for the unusually plump mouse during leaf-bare.

"Stormkit? Stormkit where are you?" he heard Cherrynose call out for him frantically. Stormkit padded proudly towards her scent and spotted her looking under a bush

"Here I am!" he meowed dropped the mouse at his paws. Cherrynose spun around about to scold him for disappearing when she saw the mouse at his paws.

"Did you catch that all by yourself?" she asked. Stormkit nodded his head eagerly and picked it up again. "Let's go show your father! I've collected what I was looking for" she meowed picking up the yarrow roots she had managed to find. As they reached the entrance to the camp Stormkit thought the clan would be forming searching parties to look for the missing kit for he had told no one he was going with Cherrynose.

The clearing was empty until his spotted Brackenflame angrily stalking out of the nursery until he spotted his kit and bounded over to him. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you" he fretted until he saw the mouse dangling in Stormkit's jaw. "Did you catch that?" Brackenflame questioned a proud gleam in his eyes.

"I did! Look how fat it is!" Stormkit squealed loudly. Brackenflame purred to his son proudly as he looked at Cherrynose. "Mother said it was a good catch!" Stormkit mewed, not noticing his mistake. He watched as Brackenflame stiffen then relax as Cherrynose said nothing.

"I'm glad your mother was with you while you were out of camp." He meowed, glaring at the nursery "Better than Moondust is doing" Brackenflame muttered looking back at Cherrynose. "Is it alright if he calls you that? The clan knows he's not your kit but you're more of a mother to him than Moondust will ever be" Brackenflame asked.

Cherrynose looked around the empty came and nodded, leaning over Stormkit to whisper to Brackenflame. "I'll do anything for the cat I'm in love with" Stormkit felt happiness seep into his veins and warm up his paws as he pranced around Brackenflame and the medicine cat.

"Stormkit take that to Blackstar will you?" his father asked softly, playfully nudging Stormkit towards the leaders den. Stormkit scrambled towards Blackstar's den and meowed before entering the den. "B-Blackstar? I've brought you some fresh-kill" Stormkit meowed nervously.

The old leader looked up wearily and recognized the kit instantly. "Thank you Stormkit" he meowed firmly, sadness lingering in his eyes. Stormkit had heard the story of how his mate had died seasons ago during a fox raid and how Blackstar never recovered properly from losing the love of his life.

Suddenly a thought occurred in his head "I think more kits are on the way" he purred happily, thinking of Cherrynose and Brackenflame.

"You mean Moondust is expecting kits again?" Blackstar asked excitedly. Stormkit had forgotten Moondust was his biological mother and shook his head

"I'm just taking a guess" he mewed softly. Blackstar chuckled and stood up, stretching. "Thank you for my prey little one" Blackstar meowed eating the mouse Stormkit had brought him. Stormkit dipped his head and trotted out of the den towards the medicine cat den.

He noticed Moondust happily padding towards the nursery, speaking to every cat she passed including Stormkit. "Hello little one! I'm expecting kits again! And Silverkit is feeling better" she meowed to him, acting as if he wasn't her kit as she padded back into the nursery.

* * *

><p>After a week the news a spread through the clan like a forest fire and Cherrynose and Brackenflame took Stormkit out of the camp to talk. "Stormkit, Cherrynose is expecting kits. My kits! Which means your brothers or sisters" he purred.<p>

Stormkit squealed with happiness at the news and looked to Brackenflame. "What about Moondust? Who's the father to those kits?" Stormkit asked curiously.

Cherrynose shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked to Brackenflame. "My guess would have to be Spottedpelt. He's the only one that's been around Moondust the entire time." She meowed nervously.

His father merely shrugged and thunder boomed above them as snow began to fall. Cherrynose looked up to the sky in horror and looked back to Stormkit and picked him up by the scruff

"C'mon we'd better get back before we all freeze our whiskers off" she meowed around the mouthful of his fur. Once they reached the camp Stormkit noticed Silverkit playing in the fresh snow and he wriggled his way out of Cherrynose's mouth and scampered over to her.

"Stormkit!" she squealed pouncing on him as they rolled around in the snow. "I haven't seen you in moons!" she meowed loudly. Stormkit scoffed and stood up, shaking the snowflakes from his fur.

"I've been training to become a medicine cat!" he meowed seriously, wanting to follow in his foster mother's paw steps. Silverkit let out a purr of amusement and tackled him, trying to pin him down.

"Mouse-brain! You're more built to be a warrior like me" she crowed as she pinned him down. Stormkit burst upwards and pinned his sister down easily.

Suddenly he heard a yowl of worry from Moondust as she batted him with her paw and knocked him off Silverkit. Stormkit tumbled to the ground and hit his head, crying out in pain.

"Moondust! Why did you do that to your kit?" Cherrynose meowed frantically, nosing Stormkit to his paws, sniffing over him to make sure there were no major injuries.

"I don't remember giving birth to Stormkit so why should I treat him like he's mine?" Moondust growled.

Suddenly it dawned over Stormkit; Brackenflame had never taken an interest in Silverkit. Nor did he seem to like Moondust. Stormkit let out a wail of despair and hurtled himself towards the scent of his father as it led him to the leader's den. As the little kit hurled himself into his father's fur he began to weep.

"Please excuse me Blackstar" Brackenflame meowed formally, dipping his head as he picked Stormkit up by the scruff and carried him to the clearing.

"Who am I?" he wailed loudly, fluffing out his fur as snow began to fall. Brackenflame let out a sigh and sat down beginning to tell Stormkit of his past. The part he didn't remember.

"You see Stormkit; I was born to ShadowClan and grew up as a fierce warrior. At my first gathering as a warrior I met this lovely she-cat named Howlsky. I knew she was the cat for me the moment our eyes connected" he meowed bitterly to himself.

"Soon after that gathering we began meeting at fourtrees very often. After moons of our secret meetings she told me she was expecting my kits. We still continued meeting each other and I told her I was leaving my clan for her. Two moons after I had settled into RiverClan she gave birth, gave birth to you little one, dying do to blood loss." Brackenflame meowed sadly.

Stormkit felt horror striking his body as he found out he was half ShadowClan half RiverClan. "What made you move back here with me?" Stormkit asked feebly, shivering in the new fallen snow.

Brackenflame's fur stood on end as he remembered what had happened. "All of RiverClan blamed me for Howlsky dying. When you were a half-moon old I noticed how skinny you were compared to the other kits in the nursery. When I asked you if you were hungry you collapsed on the ground and I picked you up and ran all the way back here. When I saw that Moondust had had a little she-kit of half-blood as well I held it over her until she began to feed you. We pretended to be mates and soon I fell in love with Cherrynose, Cherrypaw back. I'm your father and you're Stormkit. That's all that matters" Brackenflame finished explain.

Stormkit sat in silence as his thoughts raced. He got to his paws and looked around blankly seeing that most of the clan had overheard the story Brackenflame was telling, except for the very last part about him and Moondust.

Stormkit saw all the cats whispering their doubts about him like they used to and he let out a wail of despair and charged out of the camp.

* * *

><p>Stormkit stiffly waded through ShadowClan territory and sneezed, snow flying everywhere. He fluffed out his fur and began to shiver violently.<p>

He was half-clan trash and everybody doubted him. Stormkit stamped his paw defiantly and sniffed the air. "I'm going to prove I'm a true ShadowClan cat!" Stormkit yowled into the blizzards wind.

He dove under the snow killing a mouse quickly, than dove again killing another mouse and another. He would bring back fresh-kill for all the hungry. He would prove he was an asset to the clan.

When Stormkit could no longer walk he collapsed on the ground, curling around his fresh-kill. "I did it Cherrynose…" he muttered to himself. "I'm going to feed the clan" he purred weakly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stormkit awoke with a start and dug his claws into the soft, plush grass and looked around in confusion.<p>

A pale grey she-cat appeared before him and watched him with content. "My little Stormkit, I wish you didn't have to join me so soon" she meowed softly, the stars twinkling in her fur.

"W-Who are you?" Stormkit asked, tilting his head to the side.

"My name is Howlsky. I'm your real mother" she meowed warmly, padding up to him, licking his head gently.

"I'm in StarClan aren't I?" Stormkit meowed miserably. Howlsky nodded and swept her tail down his spine.

"It's now time to join the ranks with your ancestors. You didn't know it but you are wise beyond your age little one" Howlsky purred, padding alongside Stormkit towards StarClan. Leaving behind the hungry howls of the blizzard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello reviewers! I hope you understood this story right here there was just so much forbidden love in this that I loved it to death. Anyways if you're confused on what happened to Stormkit in RiverClan it was that the queens blamed both Brackenflame and Stormkit so they didn't feed Stormkit properly leading him to collapse in front of his father. And Silverkit is half ThunderClan and half ShadowClan. I hope you all enjoyed this story c: Next story is about Foxstep and Heatherfrost requested by a guest here in Fanfiction. Till next time!<strong>


	12. Heatherfrost and Foxstep

**Hello reviewers! This was probably one of the toughest chapters I've had to write because of, well writers block I suppose. This was requested by a guest of FanFiction and I hope you make an account soon. I love writing for my dear reviewers! Still open for requests!**

* * *

><p>Heatherfrost padded across the moor thinking of how she was breaking the warrior code. "I really shouldn't be doing this" she muttered to herself. She looked up to the moon and saw no clouds in the sky. "StarClan am I doing the right thing?" she meowed towards the sky.<p>

She shivered as the wind twirled around her and tickled her fur. Images of Foxstep entered her mind and she sighed with content. It didn't matter to her no longer as she thought about the news she was going to tell her mate tonight.

She was in love with the ThunderClan deputy and he was in love with her. Nothing would ever stop them from being together. Not even the warrior code. As Heatherfrost neared the fourtrees she scented Foxstep already waiting for her.

Heatherfrost shyly padded into the clearing and spotted Foxstep almost immediately and bounded over to him. The ginger tom looked up and purred as he nuzzled Heatherfrost. "I'm glad you came" Heatherfrost admitted. "I was scared you weren't going to show up since tonight isn't our usual meeting time." She mewed.

Foxstep chuckled lightly and pressed his muzzle against hers. "I would do anything for you" he meowed lovingly. Heatherfrost sat down and layed her tail over her front paws neatly, "Foxstep I'm expecting kits" she meowed firmly. She looked into the tom's eyes and sighed as he was clearly confused.

"They're your kits fur-ball" Heatherfrost teased, flicking her tail on his nose. Suddenly Foxstep broke into yowls of joy and circled around her, giving her sniffs of worry.

"You should move the nursery right away! We don't want our kits being injured or you" he meowed hastily. Heatherfrost purred and nudged him away. "I'll be fine. Plus we'll continue our secret meetings" she purred as she turned around. "I'll see you later" she promised as she trotted through the undergrowth, heading towards the moor.

* * *

><p>It had been two moons and Heatherfrost knew she was close to kitting, but she didn't care. Foxstep needed to see her to make sure she was ok. She breathed heavily as she arrived at fourtrees, pain coursing through her body as she waited.<p>

The tangy scent of blood reached her nose before the pain intensified in her belly. Heatherfrost let out a yowl of pain and dropped to her side, breathing frantically. She had mother's instinct to know how to kit on her own, but it hurt so badly.

She scented ThunderClan and curled into a tight ball and then scented Foxstep. "Heatherfrost?" the tom called out frantically.

Heatherfrost let out a feeble mew as she felt pain ripple through her body. Foxstep was beside her instantly and began to sniff her.

"You reek of blood, where are the kits?" he asked.

"Not… Here… Yet" she growled through gritted teeth. Suddenly a warm presence was beside told her, pressing paws on her belly.

"Push sister" it whispered into her ear. Heatherfrost did as she was and pushed, grunting in pain as she pushed harder. She felt the first kit tumble out of her and instinct took over as she told her mate what to do.

"Nip the sac, but carefully! Then once you've done that start licking the fur the wrong way until the little bundle starts to breath" she ordered. Her mate hopped right on it and did as he was told, licking the little kit.

Pain rippled through her again and she pushed and opened her eyes, seeing who was helping her and noticed her sister, Nutleaf helping her.

"Push!" the starry cat instructed. Heatherfrost pushed and another bundle tumbled out, easier than the first kit.

Heatherfrost let out a yowl of agony and felt a wet bundle tumble out without her pushing. Too tired to move she noticed two kits at her belly, kneading it with their paws as they fed. Heatherfrost sighed contently and lie there for a few moments and looked to Foxstep.

"Where's the third one?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid he's dead Heatherfrost" Foxstep choked out. "We'll name him lionkit. He fought until the very end" he meowed sadly, looking at his golden fur.

"This one will be Ashkit…" Heatherfrost meowed gently nudging the dark gray kit.

"I want this one to be Deerkit" Foxstep meowed quickly. Heatherfrost understood the name and layed her head back down, the scent of blood growing stronger.

"Foxstep?" she called for her mate as he finished burying their dead son. Foxstep padded over to her and curled up around her and the kits. "I think it's my turn to join StarClan" she meowed quietly, her vision becoming fuzzy.

"No! You have to live! Our kits need you!" Foxstep wailed. Heatherfrost purred and scented around them "I didn't realize we were on RiverClan territory…" she meowed softly, closing her eyes. "Take care of our kits Foxstep, they need you know more than ever" she breathed out as her last breath.

Foxstep let out a wail and wept beside her still body. After a while the kits began to mewl loudly and he picked them up, one on his back the other in his mouth. As he entered his territory he felt numb. He had lost the one thing he loved most in the world. He couldn't possibly live on without her.

Foxstep stopped suddenly and purred contently he remembered he still had Russetheart. And she had announced that she was having his kits. And he believed her because she hung around only she-cats and him. She probably had kits tonight anyways so she would be able to feed his two other kits. He padded into camp, and scented fresh milk.

Foxstep stalked to the nursery and spotted Russetheart and layed the kits by her belly. "Russetheart I found these two kits, could you take care of them for me?" he asked he newly found mate.

Russetheart wearily looked to the new kits and purred. "Well now you have four kits. What are their names?" she asked curiously. "Their names are Ashkit and Deerkit" Foxstep meowed firmly.

Russetheart nodded and swept her tail over the other two "Meet your daughters, Hollykit and Leafkit" she purred.

Foxstep nuzzled Russetheart and backed out of the nursery. He looked to the star and sighed, sleepily heading towards the warriors den.

* * *

><p>Foxstep coughed and watched his family become warriors and cheered their names, "Deerrunner! Ashclaw! Hollystep! Leafstorm!" The cold her whisked through the camp and Foxstep shivered, retreating back to the elders den. He lay beside Russetheart and lifted his head as their kits walked in, crowding around them.<p>

"We're so proud of you!" Russetheart spoke first.

Foxstep looked to Heatherfrost's kits and dipped his head towards them and layed his head back down. He knew StarClan held on for him to watch his kits turn into fine warriors. He would finally get to see Heatherfrost at last. He hated leaving like this but he had too. His last breath had been given cheering their names. He let out his last breath as the stars fell all around him.

* * *

><p>Foxstep opened his eyes and spotted Heatherfrost and a golden-furred kit. "Heatherfrost!" Foxstep called out but she only flicked her tail and turned to lead the way to StarClan. Lionkit was the first to speak.<p>

"Mother says you weren't loyal to her… And that you're my father" he squeaked out, sniffing Foxstep. "Mother! He smells of ThunderClan" Lionkit hissed, scampering in front of his mother for protection.

"I know son, and what a silly choice I made giving my life and your for him" she spat, continuing to walk.

"Heatherfrost I'm sorry! Our kits are warriors now! Did you see them? Their strong and brave and they love to feed the elders" he meowed loudly, trying to catch up to her. Heatherfrost stopped and turned to glare at him, her eyes were angry slits.

"You told them that Russetheart was their mother. When I went to visit them the first few times they refused to believe me! I told them the terrible truth you hid from them. I had to tell them that Russetheart loved Hollystep and Leafstorm more! That they didn't look like their supposed mother!" Heatherfrost cried out knocking Foxstep over in a single swipe.

"How could you not be loyal to me? You told me I was the prettiest cat you've ever laid eyes on" Heatherfrost wept, battering his head with her paws, making him dizzy.

"Enough sister!" a voice cut in. Heatherfrost stopped immediately and lead Lionkit back to StarClan.

Foxstep picked himself up and stared at the golden brown she-cat. "Nutleaf? Why did you stop her?" he asked curiously. "What you did was wrong, but you raised your kits well. They will not make the same mistakes you did" Nutleaf growled. "Now come, StarClan has waited long enough for your arrival" she meowed sternly, padding up into the stars with Foxstep on her heels.


	13. Oatsplash

**I apologize for not updating this story, Frozen Hearts has been the number one thing in my mind and I've neglected this story. Now listen to Oatsplash as she tell her story**

* * *

><p>Oatsplash curled up beside her sister and let her jaws gape in a yawn; she placed her head on her paws and felt her sister start to fidget.<p>

"Petaldawn please, I'm trying to get some sleep" Oatsplash mumbled angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry sister! I'm just so happy!" Petaldawn murmured happily.

Oatsplash lifted her head and looked at her sister in confusion. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while. What happened to make you so happy?" Oatsplash asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Longstar asked me to be his mate! Then he said that I would be his deputy because I've trained so many good warriors." Petaldawn mewed softly.

Raw jealousy ebbed into Oatsplash and she lashed her tail, "You've only trained two apprentices. If anyone should be deputy it's me because I've trained at least four apprentices" Oatsplash growled.

"She's right Petaldawn" a tom murmured sleepily. Oatsplash snapped her head towards the voice and spotted Rainfoot blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Oatsplash looked away quickly; feeling oddly embarrassed and stood up slowly,

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Longstar's voice rang through the warriors den.

Petaldawn jumped up quickly and began to groom her fur briskly. Making it shiny and clean within seconds and hurried out of the den.

Oatsplash rolled her eyes and began to wash herself quickly, aware that Rainfoot was watching her with his brilliant blue eyes.

Oatsplash awkwardly shuffled out of the warriors den and bumped into Reedfeather. "S-Sorry" she mumbled out the apology spotting her sister next to Longstar.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that Nettlesplash may hear and approve of my choice." Longstar meowed proudly, eyeing the old deputy who had retired.

Oatsplash noticed that Nettlesplash was seething with rage as he glared at Petaldawn. "The new deputy of RiverClan is Petaldawn!" Longstar purred proudly.

Oatsplash rolled her eyes and picked her way around the cheering cats and found Nettlesplash.

"Well you don't look old or too injured to perform deputy duties" Oatsplash meowed to the golden brown tom.

"That mouse-hearted tom forced me back to warrior duties" Nettlesplash snarled. He turned to Oatsplash and dipped his head

"You better watch yourself Oatsplash, your sister is no longer that cat you used to know" the tom warned, heading towards the warriors den, brushing past Rainfoot.

Oatsplash turned to the tom and buried her face in his shoulder fur. "Oh Rainfoot I'm so worried about Petaldawn" she confessed. She felt Rainfoot press closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay; you don't have to feel only attached to her anymore. You have me now, and I'd like to be your mate" Rainfoot muttered awkwardly.

Oatsplash stepped back and gawked at the tom. "You're serious?" Oatsplash asked skeptically.

Her last mate had only used her to get close to Petaldawn, but ended up becoming leader and getting Petaldawn.

_Oh Longtail how I miss you. _The thought came unwelcome in her mind.

Oatsplash looked to the tom and noticed the sincerity in his eyes and she purred. "Of course Rainfoot" she agreed. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad anymore.

* * *

><p>Oatsplash screamed in agony as she felt pain ripple through her body. The medicine cat, Brindleleaf, was by her side working with speed to get the kits out of her.<p>

"Push Oatsplash, the first kit is coming!" Brindleleaf informed. Oatsplash grunted in response and began to push as hard as she could.

Petaldawn was at the Moonstone by now, getting her leader name. Oatsplash yowled in rage, she wouldn't lose to her! Her closest friend Reedfeather had become the deputy, and was ushering the panicking cats, informing them of her kitting.

"Brindleleaf help her! She's in pain!" Rainfoot snapped at the dark brown she-cat.

Oatsplash screeched again and started pushing, feeling the pain subside as Brindleleaf nipped the sac.

Oatsplash lifted her head and spotted her two new kits, a gray she-cat and a dark silver tabby tom.

"Oh how beautiful" Oatsplash purred. "What should we name them?" Oatsplash asked, looking up to Rainfoot.

"How about Flykit for the tom?" Rainfoot asked.

Oatsplash nodded and looked to the she-kit. "I want her to be Briarkit" Oatsplash murmured, gaping her jaws in a yawn.

Brindleleaf pushed some herbs toward her and dipped her head. "Borage should keep your milk flowing. Make sure your kits a warm" Brindleleaf started to explain.

Oatsplash nodded her head and lapped up the borage, screwing her face up in disgust. She heard Rainfoot purr with amusement and she swatted him playfully.

"Go get some rest; they'll want to meet you tomorrow if they open their eyes." Oatsplash muttered to Rainfoot, lying her head down and closing her eyes.

"I love you Oatsplash, more than you'll ever know" Rainfoot meowed to her, exiting the nursery.

* * *

><p>Petalstar watched as the two newest apprentices scampered out of the camp following their new mentors. "Reedfeather will calm down Briarpaw, while Piketail will make Flypaw more adventurous" Petalstar muttered to herself.<p>

She watched her sister pad over to Rainfoot and look between his ears. She felt sorrow stab at her heart and turned to go back into her den. Longstar had died before they had a chance to have kits. Oh how she missed the black and white tom.

Petalstar remembered when he advanced on Oatsplash to become mates, but he had only used her sister to get to her. She lashed her tail at the memory. It took moons to get over and saw what a kind hearted leader he was.

Petalstar saw a shadow creep over her den and she scented Oatsplash. "Oh come on in sister! I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to mentor… Streamkit…" she trialed off as she looked into her sister's eyes.

"Oh sweet Petalstar I've missed you so" Oatsplash began. "W-What do you mean? I've been here the entire time" Petalstar explained, backing up towards the wall.

"You've become arrogant with power, you strut around like you own all four clans" Oatsplash hissed. "No one is here to protect you now!" Oatsplash whispered, pinning her down.

Petalstar clamped her jaws shut, knowing her sister would be exiled if she called out for help. She felt pain rip through her throat and her world turned black. She opened her eyes and spotted Longstar.

"Your sister is killing you and you're letting her" he murmured to her.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have become her mate or just asked me instead" Petalstar pointed out.

"But she's keeping her claws in my throat so I won't be able to heal and I'll lose all nine lives" Petalstar muttered sadly.

"You wanted to watch you niece and nephew grow to be strong warriors didn't you?" Longstar asked gently.

Petalstar nodded and felt her final life flow back into her. She was now a part of StarClan. And her sister had finally gotten what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Oatsplash let out a wail of despair and dragged her sister out into the middle of camp. "Petalstar is dead! Oh sister all the things I could've said!" Oatsplash cried out, burying her face into her sister's fur.<p>

Her body began to shake and she felt Rainfoot press against her. Her body continued to shake as she laughed inwardly. It was done! It was finally done! All the justice was served and she caught all of it! She felt a paw prod her and she looked up, noticing it was dawn and that Reedfeather, no Reedstar was back in camp.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that Petalstar may hear and approve of my choice." Reedstar meowed impassively, laying his eyes on the elders as they carried Petalstar away. "The new deputy of RiverClan is Oatsplash!" Reedstar finished, jumping down to pad towards her.

Oatsplash let out a gasp of surprise and dipped her head to Reedstar. "It'll be an honor to serve as the clan's new deputy." Oatsplash meowed. She heard Rainfoot purr proudly and heard her kits cheering loudly.

"Oatsplash! Oatsplash!"

Oatsplash felt dizzy with excitement and she sat straight, proud of her new title.

* * *

><p>Oatsplash led the sunhigh patrol as the renewed their markers around WindClan. She sniffed again and stood rigid.<p>

"WindClan!" she hissed angrily. Dawnstreak and Piketail pressed against her in defensive form, leaving Flypaw bristling behind his mentor.

Oatsplash heard a yowl and felt a cat jump on her. She lost her balance and fell on her side.

"Well if it isn't Oatsplash!" the tom jeered at her. "How did it feel to kill your sister?" the tom cackled as his claws ripped through her flesh.

Oatsplash bit back a yelp and surged upward, knocking her attacker off of her. "Owlheart! She was killed by a rogue! Every cat knows that!" Oatsplash replied to his jeer.

Owlheart scoff and lunged at her again. "Whatever Oatsplash, StarClan told us everything! You killed your sister just to become deputy." Owlheart growled.

Oatsplash stopped fighting, confused. _No… That's not right… The only cat to think that would have been… Longstar! _

"StarClan has whispered lies in your ears and you've believed them. I would have never killed my sister even if she would have asked me to!" Oatsplash spat out the lie, she pinned down the tom, baring her teeth at him.

"Are you going to keep fighting or will you go home?" she asked, letting the tom up.

"I think we'll keep fighting" Owlheart yowled, sinking his teeth into her throat. Oatsplash heard Flypaw cry out as Owlheart shook her like a piece of prey and flung her aside.

"StarClan's bidding has been done" Owlheart meowed ominously, disappearing back towards the territory with the two warriors that came with him.

Flypaw rushed to her side and began to sniff her frantically.

"My little kit… Oh my sweet little kit. I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better mother to you and Briarpaw. I think I regret not making the right choice… Please forgive this old fool" Oatsplash choked out. She heard Flypaw cry out as her world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Oatsplash opened her eyes and found herself at the border of Dark Forest and StarClan. "Sister! There you are! Thank StarClan you haven't chosen yet!" Petalstar appeared from a bush.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Oatsplash growled at her, alarmed at her appearance. "I know you feel bad for killing me! You told Flypaw that you made the wrong choice! All you have to do is say you're sorry and really mean it and StarClan will let you stay!" Petalstar pleaded.

Oatsplash looked to her paws and looked back to Petalstar. She noticed that Longstar was standing in the background glaring at her.

Fresh memories of her death and her entire life flashed before her and she let out a snarl.

"I can never be in StarClan! Not with mate stealers and liars!" Oatsplash growled, turning her back on StarClan forever.

Oatsplash padded into the red tinted mist, disappearing into the Dark Forest.


	14. Specklefur

**Hiya! This chapter was requested by Spotfur and Gray I believe. It was pretty interesting to write to be honest. I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Specklekit trotted out of the nursery and headed towards the medicine cat den. It was her favorite spot in the entire clan. The medicine cat was her friend too! <em>

"_Rosefall? Are you here?" Specklekit squeaked out. She spotted a shadow moving and back up quickly, nearly being trampled by an outraged Darkflight. _

_She watched her father march into the nursery and waited for him to emerge alone. She watched him emerge with her mother, Ravenwing, close behind him. They quickly approached the leaders den. _

_Specklekit felt her scruff being grabbed as she was lifted into the medicine cats den. " I need your help Specklekit, there's an herb in my storage that my big ol' clumsy paws can't get" Rosefall meowed, teetering on her paws clumsily. _

_Specklekit began to laugh loudly and trotted towards the place where Rosefall kept her herbs. _

"_Right here, I need this herb soon since its Leaf-fall" Rosefall murmured. _

_Specklekit looked to Rosefall and pressed herself against Rosefall, "It's okay, and no cat will die this Leaf-bare. You're the best medicine cat ever! Plus I'll be training under you!" Specklekit meowed happily. _

_Rosefall looked away from her guiltily and pointed to where she needed to get the herb. Specklekit easily fitted her paw in the little cubby and pulled out the herb and gave it a sniff. _

"_This is catmint isn't it?" Specklekit asked as she gave the herb to Rosefall. _

"_Good job Specklekit! Ah you would've been a great medicine cat" Rosefall praised her. Specklekit looked at Rosefall in confusion but heard a loud yowl in the clearing. _

"_Are you kidding Finchstar? It's all my kit ever talked about! She has a natural aptitude for healing sick cats!" Ravenwing yowled. _

_Specklekit trotted into the clearing and saw her parents facing Finchstar, their hackles raised. _

"_My kin said she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice so I have to give it to her! Plus she's older" Finchstar growled smugly. _

"_Just because she's your kin doesn't give her a right to take what's rightfully my daughters away!" Darkflight snarled. _

"_Dawnkit is becoming the medicine cat apprentice and that's the end of it!" Finchstar meowed stiffly. _

"_No! I won't stop! I won't stop until my daughter is happy!" Ravenwing yowled loudly._

_Finchstar narrowed his eyes at the pure black she-cat and leaped at her, pinning her down easily. _

"_Mama!" Specklekit squealed as she ran towards Ravenwing. She skidded to a halt and began to batter Finchstar with her delicate small paws. "Get off her you mean fur-ball!" Specklekit hissed furiously. _

_Ravenwing began to spit at Finchstar as he stepped off her. "You and your mate are banished, I will not have this nonsense in my clan" Finchstar snarled at Darkflight. _

_Ravenwing jumped up and glared at the leader. "ThunderClan is no longer the noble clan it once was, not since Streamstar died" Ravenwing muttered sadly. _

_Finchstar raised his hackles and prepared another leap at her, but the deputy stopped him _

"_These rogues aren't worth it Finchstar" she muttered. _

"_I know Wildheart" Finchstar mewed softly to his mate, "You two have one day to get off of ThunderClan territory, if we see you anytime from then we will kill you" Finchstar hissed. _

_Darkflight lashed his tail with anger and turned his back to Finchstar "You haven't heard the last of us" he meowed darkly before heading towards the entrance. _

_Specklekit ran after them crying for them "Mama! Papa! You can't leave! You can't leave me here!" Specklekit cried. _

_Darkflight stopped and nuzzled her "We'll be back before you know it" he promised, nudging her towards the nursery. _

"_Don't forget us little one, we'll be closer than you know" Ravenwing meowed lovingly to her before they left the camp._

* * *

><p>Specklefur gasped and sat up quickly. It was that same dream from before. She shivered as the last cold winds of leaf-bare circled around the camp.<p>

Leaf-bare had been cruel to them and taken half of their clan. There were no kits running about, no queens in the nursery.

Rosefall had died from green-cough and now Dawnleaf was the only Medicine cat. Who knew what Finchstar would do? Wildfur almost died and now she's expecting kits again.

Dawnleaf was their only daughter but now they had more kits on the way. The deputy refused to step down from her role even the she was close to kitting, and Finchstar didn't pester her about it.

Specklefur sighed at the memory of the leaf-bare; Spottedwing had died due to starvation. The only tom that seemed to like her. Well other than Patchscar.

The sun filtered through the den as Finchstar called out for the warriors to gather. "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a clan meeting" the leader yowled loudly.

"I have consulted with StarClan and they agree that all she-cats need to take mates and bare kits, even Dawnleaf." Finchstar mewed, dipping his head towards the cream and golden she-cat.

"Dawnleaf has chosen Flamestrike as her chosen mate as she had a dream about it." Finchstar meowed loudly.

Specklefur watched as Dawnleaf shuffled her paws nervously as Flamestrike stalked towards her, like she was a piece of prey.

Specklefur lashed her tail and narrowed her eyes at Finchstar. StarClan hadn't consulted with him, in fact they refused to acknowledge him or at least that's what Spottedwing had told her in her dreams.

Finchstar began to name off the she-cats and who they would be paired with. She began to day-dream, but snapped back when he called her name.

"Specklefur will be mates with Patchscar. And I do believe that's all the she-cat that remain in ThunderClan" Finchstar finished, jumping down from the highrocks to eat with Wildheart.

Specklefur groaned inwardly as Patchscar cozied up to her. "So now we're mates? This is great! I knew we'd be together someday" the tom purred.

Every other cat seemed to be happy with whom they got, but she noticed that there was a majority of toms so Finchstar paired her with the tom she hates on purpose!

Specklefur growled and stalked away towards the entrance, ThunderClan was no longer the noble clan it was as her mother had said.

* * *

><p>Specklefur huffed with exhaustion as she trekked towards the hollow tree at the edge of ThunderClan territory. She let out a mewl and saw three heads poke out of the hollow tree.<p>

"Mama, Specklefur is back! And she's fat!" Thunder meowed loudly. He trotted out of hiding and pressed against her.

"It's great to see you back big sister!" Feather mewed softly as she sniffed at Specklefur. "But you should really be careful with Finchstar and nasty old ThunderClan" Feather warned.

Ravenwing and Darkflight appeared with Star, leading her towards Specklefur. "It's great to see you again Specklefur" Darkflight purred.

Specklefur pressed against her father and inhaled his scent. Oh how she missed it back in ThunderClan.

Star began to look around and shrunk back behind Darkflight and Ravenwing. "Mama there are cats around us" she mewled in fear.

Specklefur stared at the white she-cat. Her one black forepaw tucked under her.

Specklefur thought she was the only to feel the presence of StarClan here.

"Little Star here is tuned with StarClan. I think you would've taken her as an apprentice if Finchstar had not made Dawnkit the medicine cat apprentice" Ravenwing informed Specklefur.

Specklefur nosed her way to Star and nuzzled her. "Don't worry, these cats are here to protect you, they would never do you any harm" Specklefur murmured softly.

Star began to relax and she let out a sigh. "They keep saying that some cat is coming" Star admitted softly.

A twig snapped and Specklefur spun around, wincing in pain. The weight of the kits slowing her down as she turned.

"So this is where you've been disappearing to" Patchscar muttered crossly. "Visiting a bunch of rogues is strictly against the warrior code" Patchscar warned her, his eyes glinting with something evil.

"Don't tell! This is my family Patchscar!" Specklefur pleaded.

"Only if you tell me you love me! You're the last she-cat to have kits! Wildheart's second litter is already warriors! And you didn't even want to have kits! Even if it was under Finchstar's order you did everything in your power to be exiled like your parents but it never happened. Now I have to kill these rogues, make sure you don't step out of line again" Patchscar meowed insanely.

"I want let you lay a claw on them!" Specklefur hissed, leaping and pinning her "mate" down. "I never loved you! I never even liked you! You're an annoying tom, nothing but a pest!" Specklefur snarled, biting into Patchscar's life vein, ripping his life away.

"I will never let you destroy my family" Specklefur muttered as she stepped off the dead body of Patchscar.

Ravenwing began to clean her from the blood that soiled her fur. "There all clean, just like the day we left" Ravenwing murmured.

Specklefur looked at her mother sympathetically; it must've been hard for her to leave her only daughter that day.

"Steer clear of sunning rocks. I'll take this filthy sack of fur there too, but stay away from it. Use the dirt place tunnel to sneak back into the nursery. I don't want you in trouble" her father meowed urgently, beginning to drag Patchscar's body away. Her younger siblings looked to her in awe and scampered back into their den.

Specklefur did as she was told and hurried back to camp, feeling the small pains in her stomach. She let out a grunt as she began to lie down.

One of the queens lifted her head drowsily and cocked her head. "Are you alright Specklefur?" the queen asked. Pain rippled through Specklefur and she let out a gasp in response.

The queen jumped up, waking her sleeping kit, "Mother what's going on?" the tom asked, peeking up at Specklefur.

"Hush Lionkit, go back to sleep" she murmured sweetly.

The queen disappeared and Lionkit scampered up to her. "Are your kits coming?" the small tom asked eagerly.

"I think they are" Specklefur groaned softly. She watched as her friend trotted back into the nursery with Dawnleaf and rage surged through her.

Specklefur tensed as Dawnleaf began to sniff over her and she let out a strained sigh.

Specklefur noticed her fur was matted and that she looked rather plump for a medicine cat. "Flamestrike?" Specklefur asked, sympathy as a mother wove through her as she stared at Dawnleaf.

"Hush, these kits I carry are evil. StarClan told me I should kill them when they're born. But how can I possibly do that? I made these little bundles." Dawnleaf muttered.

Specklefur looked at Dawnleaf with satisfaction. StarClan was punishing ThunderClan for not making her a medicine cat.

"Specklefur… StarClan is punishing us aren't they…? My family?" she asked softly.

Before Specklefur could answer she let out a shriek of pain. Dawnleaf snapped back into reality and began to press her paws on her belly.

"Three kits, you've been out walking haven't you? Honestly queens should be resting not walking" Dawnleaf scolded.

"Poppy Seed works best for queens in labor" Specklefur grunted with pain. Dawnleaf shook her head to clear the cloud of her head and pushed the poppy seed to her.

"Push!" the medicine cat ordered. Specklefur screeched as she began to push, the pain rippling through her belly.

"Again" Dawnleaf growled. Specklefur hissed with pain and pushed out the kit. "It's a tom" Dawnleaf meowed softly after licking fiercely.

"Mintkit" Specklefur breathed out before another wave of pain crashed over her.

"Push Specklefur! Push!" Dawnleaf ordered.

The second and third kit came out easier than the first and she curled around her new born kits. "Mintkit, Lostkit, and Darkkit." Specklefur meowed softly. Mintkit was the one who resembled her the most. His pale gray kit-fluff shining silver within the pale moonlight.

Her friend walked up to her and tilted her head slightly. "Isn't Lostkit a bit cruel Specklefur?" she asked.

"Sunflower it's for my lost dreams… Mintkit is for my love of herbs and Darkkit…" she trailed off not wanting her friend to know of the darkness that resided in her heart.

"For Darkflight right? Your parents were wrongfully banished and I wish they were still here. Darkflight was a good mentor to me." Sunflower meowed softly to the newest queen.

"I wonder where Patchscar is. He would definitely be thrilled that you had his kits." Sunflower mewed distractedly. Specklefur simply shrugged, and wondered when they would find his body at Sunningrocks.

* * *

><p>Specklefur watched her kits play with Lionkit who was a whole moon older than them. "Be careful!" she scolded as one of her kits tripped over Lionkit.<p>

"Sunflower could you watch them for a second? At five moons old you'd think they'd behave properly" Specklefur purred. She watched as Wildstar perched herself on the highrocks and watched the clan go about life.

Her parents had moved from the hollow tree to StarClan knows where. She missed seeing her younger siblings.

Specklefur shook her head and headed towards the entrance. She needed to clear her head and stopped as Leafkit, and Cherrykit sprinted out of the medicine cat den.

"Mama is going to be so pleased!" Cherrykit boasted.

Specklefur looked darkly to them and followed Dawnleaf's scent. She spotted the medicine cat digging for burdock roots and she lashed her tail. It should have been her to become medicine cat!

Specklefur yowled and lunged at Dawnleaf, tackling her off balance.

"Specklefur? What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Dawnleaf asked, her fur giving off a dull gleam.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine!" Specklefur growled, slashing open the medicine cat's throat. Dawnleaf stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, blood pooling out from her throat.

"Specklefur I'm so sorry I took your life away. Finchstar refused to let me train as a warrior because he wanted all the power for our family. And look where it's gotten us…." Dawnleaf gurgled out before giving out her last breath.

Specklefur began to laugh, as loud as she could. She had gotten her revenge, but why did it hurt all over?

Specklefur's laugh soon turned into sobs. What had she done? She killed Patchscar and Dawnleaf out of the spite in her heart.

Specklefur ran towards RiverClan, knowing that the ridge was there. She got to the edge and looked back once, regretting everything she did in her life.

"I'm so sorry kits…" she muttered, leaping off the ridge, her head crashing onto a pointed rock.

She watched as her world fade to black, red tinted mist engulfing her world.

* * *

><p>Specklefur watched from the Dark Forest as her kits were made into warriors. "Mintblaze, Lostflight, and Darkpelt" she murmured sadly.<p>

They would be welcomed warmly into StarClan, and she wouldn't be there to lead them home. She felt fur brush against her and spotted her parents.

"You did what you had to do" they murmured darkly to her.

"I regret everything… Killing Patchscar and Dawnleaf. It wasn't right. Killing is never the answer. And now I have to pay for it" Specklefur meowed sadly, hearing the excited yowls from Patchscar as he cried out his kits names from StarClan.


End file.
